Beautiful Dreamer
by Deyse
Summary: Monica suffers a terrible accident while in human form, causing an entire city to pray for her recovery, and she becomes the one who needs an angel to be by her side, in what could be Tess' and especially Andrew's hardest assignments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody!**

**Here goes another one of my solo stories. This one is not a sequel to any other series I develop on fan fiction net, so there isn't any previous information concerning my other stories that you should know to start reading this one.**

**Thanks in advance for following this one and I hope you like it!**

**Beautiful dreamer **

(by Deyse)

**CHAPTER 1**

The small city located 50 miles from Utah had awoken with a scenario that was far too different from its usual one. Bathed by gentle sunrays in the spring and summer, carpeted with yellowish and golden leaves in the fall or surrounded by deep white snow in the winter, Bontiful was always charming and cosy, and one of the most tranquil towns to live in. For decades, its inhabitants and occasional visitors could contemplate God's wonderful creations just by gazing up at the majestic mountains, placid lakes and exuberant forests, and would never get tired of so much beauty. A blessed place where anyone could feel closer to the Creator and give thanks for what they had or find hope and inspiration in difficult hours.

That very morning, however, people turned their eyes to the sky and lifted their prayers for help. A fire in the building of St. Patrick's Elementary School had called the local and national news full attention. At the time of the fire, most students, aged from six to eight years old, were at their break hour and even though the flames consumed an entire classroom in a matter of minutes, there was still time for them to escape without any injuries.

The little ones, however, were in their rooms and removing them from the building when the only corridor that gave full access to the main gate was blocked due to the fire was far more dramatic.

But tourists were not the only ones to visit Bontiful, especially on that very morning, for a God's angel had been sent to help avoid a great tragedy. When part of the ceiling of one of the classrooms collapsed, the lovely teacher, with Irish accent and captivating smile, had already managed to remove the students and school staff through an old door overlooking the garden she herself had insisted on opening as soon as she started working there. The garden itself used to be nothing more than a small piece of land right next to the kindergarten classroom. But being so eager to show the little ones all the beauty that Mother Nature could offer, "Miss Monica" was quick to go up to the school owner and present her idea to open the door that had been long forgotten in the corner of the classroom so that the children could learn how to grow flowers and vegetables in a funny and educative way. Despite Mr Parker's initial resistance, the door was fixed and open, and now it was used to save 32 lives.

Monica helped remove the children from three classrooms but when everybody thought all the students had been saved, the angel in human form noticed that two boys and a girl were still missing. Firefigthers had already been called and although they would take less than a few minutes to get there, the wait could be too long for the children. Monica returned to the building and put herself at risk to look for the five-year-olds from room 1, which was almost destroyed by the flames and filled with smoke. Sarah, James and Nicholas were so scared that they hid themselves under the teacher's room and when Monica found them, they were holding each other and coughing. One by one, the children were taken by the teacher and guided up to the door overlooking the garden.

But when Monica helped the last child get out of the building, an explosion was heard, followed by the collapsing of the other part of the ceiling. The beloved teacher was severely hurt and lost consciousness, and the paramedics took her to the nearest hospital in critical condition.

A few hours were enough for the news to be spread all over the city and now a crowd stood in front of Lakeview Hospital wanting to know more about the three little ones who had been saved and especially about the brave young teacher, who practically gave up on herself in order to rescue them. Mothers, fathers, co-workers and city locals started to form a vigil and gave thanks to God for the children's welfare at the same time they asked for His intervention to heal their saviour.

Comments of how fast and brave "Miss Monica" had been echoed outside and also through the hospital halls, and it was listening to them that another angel walked with hard steps along its corridors. The expression on his face was a worried, tense one and his green eyes scanned the area in search of someone who could clarify to him the terrible, nearly absurd news that he had just been told.

In human form, Andrew felt the palms of his hands were cold and even though he was desperately seeking for information about what had happened on that afternoon, the angel of death also feared the answer. After Monica's name came out of his mouth almost in a whisper, the hospital receptionist told him to go look for the doctors who were treating his dearest friend on the second floor, where the Intensive Care Unit was. Andrew did not remember how he managed to get there when a turmoil of confusing and terrifying thoughts crossed his mind.

An angel of God had been deeply hurt and now she was lying in a hospital bed fighting to keep her human form alive. How could that be possible if as heavenly beings they had the ability to stay immune to the earthly dangers? Andrew had never heard something like that could happen to a co-worker and tried to hold on to the belief that there should be a reason for that which would be yet revealed to him.

Personally, however, he was devastated. To perform his duties, the angel of death had been to a number of cities since early that day. And even though he had busied himself to escort God's children Home and almost always comfort them during their crossing, the angel of death had been feeling that strange sensation that something was not right. A twisted feeling that seemed improbable and frightening at the same time.

After a wait that seemed an eternity, a young man came along the corridor towards the blond angel and shook hands with him.

"Good evening, I'm doctor Richards. I'm taking care of Monica."

"Good evening, doctor. My name is Andrew…" he replied, when even words were hard to come out of his mouth. "How… how is she?"

"Please, come with me."

The man took him up to an adjoining room and asked him to sit. "Are you her husband?" he wanted to know, taking a seat across from him.

All the times humans confused him and Monica with a married couple, Andrew would chuckle, finding it funny. This was the first time he did not smile at that question. "No. Monica is my friend. My dearest friend."

The doctor seemed surprised – judging by the great amount of people who were standing outside the hospital, praying for Monica's health, he was expecting relatives to come to look for her but so far only that blond gentleman had appeared. "Oh, I see… Actually, I was wondering if I could contact a family member. Isn't there anyone who I can talk to?"

"You can talk to me, doctor. Our friend Tess and I are Monica's family."

The man was sorry for his patient. So young and yet with no blood related relatives was far too sad. "Okay. Well, Andrew, I'll be honest with you. Monica's condition is serious. Fortunately, the burnings in her hand and arm were superficial and we managed to suture the cut in her forehead."

Andrew nodded his head in understanding; hearing that piece of news did not put Andrew's heart at ease, though.

"But she inhaled too much smoke. And the concussion in her head made her lose consciousness."

"And how serious are the consequences of her injuries, doctor?"

"She is in an induced coma and breathing with difficulty but with the help of machines we're making it less suffering for her."

"She's…she's in pain?"

"As I told you, we induced the coma so that she doesn't suffer that much."

Biting his lower lip and feeling his heart beating faster, Andrew conjoined his hands over the table. "I understand. And what else can be done now, doctor? Is there anything she needs? Anything I can do?"

"Well, Andrew, I've been told that she's much loved at St. Patrick's and there are many people outside waiting to hear good news. And this is all we can do for a while: wait to see how she reacts to the medicines and the treatment."

"Monica... She's a fighter." The blond angel spoke, with emphasis and the certainty proper of someone who knew the young Irish teacher very well.

Doctor Richards smiled and nodded. "This lady has been here for less than a day but I'm already under the impression that she's an extraordinary person."

"Can I see her?" Andrew finally asked the one thing he had been waiting for since the moment he heard something wrong had happened to the little angel.

"Monica is in the ICU so she cannot have any guests, but I'll make it an exception since you're the only 'family member' to come to see her." He said, not missing all the distress in his interlocutor's face. "You can stay for five minutes but before that I need to ask you a few questions so that we make sure we're giving her the appropriate medicines."

To Andrew's relief, Doctor Richards' quest on Monica's eating habits and health records did not last too long. Plus, there was not much to be said besides the fact that he was actually treating an angel in human form – and that particular fact had to be omitted at least for a while.

When the blond angel entered the cold ICU room he felt his heart grow ten times heavier than it already was. His dearest friend was lying in bed with a series of different machines connected to her human body and the injuries on her forehead and hand looked more serious than what the doctor had previously explained. On top of that, Andrew could feel deep inside his soul that even unconscious she was in pain.

Overwhelmed with emotion, he stood by her bed and took her free hand with infinite care, fearing that such a simple and tender gesture could hurt her even more.

"Baby... I know it all must seem scary and confusing right now but please don't be afraid." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You know that the Father is always taking care of His precious angel, so don't you ever feel alone, okay? Besides, I'll be here all the time, I promise. I knew in my heart since earlier this morning that something wasn't right, but I'm just so sorry it took me so long to find out what was making me feel so terribly worried."

Andrew stroked her hair while he searched every inch of her face, so pale right now that it caused him to tremble. Then, he closed his eyes and murmured the question that had he had been keeping in his heart since the moment he was informed about the accident.

"Father... why is this happening to her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In the cold ICU, Andrew stood by Monica's bed, painfully listening to the beep of the monitor breaking the piercing silence that filled the room. Amazing how that environment did not combine with his dearest friend's affable behaviour. Her talkative mood, so filled with life and joy, would always raise the spirits of those who were around her and bring even the saddest soul out of their dark thoughts. That gloomy atmosphere did not have anything to do with Monica – the pretty and cheerful little angel he had learned to love since from the very first day she crossed his path should be out in a flowered field or strolling by the seashore or comforting God's children, and right now Andrew missed her sparkling eyes and Irish brogue more than ever.

"There are so many people praying for you right now..." He spoke, straightening her hair behind her ear. "And the children... you managed to save all of them – they are alive because God sent His best angel to protect them."

"I'm sure that this is the best piece of news Monica could ever hear."

The voice that interrupted Andrew's speech was a quite familiar one. Sam was standing on the other side of the bed in his angelic form and with a solemn, nearly sympathetic expression on his face. The oldest angel had known Andrew for so many centuries and was aware of the impact of Monica's accident in the angel of death's heart. The deep, strong connection they shared was rare among the angels, causing Monica and Andrew to practically feel each other's joy and sorrow with the same intensity they felt their own.

And it was exactly due to this that Sam knew he needed to be very careful with his next words.

"Sam..." Andrew's green eyes – so filled with sadness right now, went from Monica's pale face to his co-worker's as if seeking for the truth that had not been revealed to him yet. "Why is this happening? She's an angel, she wasn't supposed to be here, she-"

"Monica was in human form when it happened, and unfortunately she was exposed to all sorts of dangers any human being would be."

"But she can turn into her angelic form!" He replied, still not accepting what was happening.

"She's unconscious, Andrew. And will need doctors' full attention."

Andrew looked at her one more time and back at his friend, fearing to hear Sam's announcement. "What do you mean?"

The oldest angel let out a sad sigh and walked up to his co-worker, placing a supportive hand over his shoulder. "You must be prepared for a new assignment..."

"No!"

"I haven't been told anything yet. Things can change and Monica's human body can recover. But you and I know that there is a possibility that your being here can become more than a visit. You-"

"She will recover." The angel of death interrupted his interlocutor, not wanting to hear any further.

"We will all pray for that, Andrew." Sam spoke, feeling that it would be useless and quite hurtful to go on with that conversation. Besides, Andrew had understood quite well the message he was meant to deliver.

"Where is Tess?" He wanted to know, his eyes on Monica one more time.

"She is far from here, on a last minute assignment and hasn't been told yet."

"I understand. Please let her know as soon as you can. Monica would like to have her here as well."

The older angel nodded and disappeared on the following minute, exactly when the nurse opened up the ICU door.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need to leave right now." She said, checking the monitor that registered Monica's blood pressure and heartbeats.

"I understand…"

Andrew bent down and kissed his best friend's forehead.

"You can come back tomorrow, from 3 to 4 PM. She not receiving guests but I've been told that you're her only family so you'll have an authorisation." The friendly young woman spoke, as they left the room.

"Thank you. How can I get this document?" He replied, glad that at least there seemed to be good and dedicated people taking care of his dear friend.

"You can make your ID card at the reception. Doctor Richards gave me your name and I'll leave it for the morning receptionist, so when you come back tomorrow you just tell her you're here for the patient Monica."

The bittersweet smile on Andrew's face was heart-breaking. "Thank you, miss."

After biding each other good night, they followed opposite directions, but the young nurse still remembered to say something else about his ID card. When she turned around, however, the corridor was already empty: Andrew had vanished faster than she expected.

But he did not go too far: inside the ICU room where Monica was lying unconscious, the blond angel reappeared, now with a beautiful glow involving his image.

"I told you, you should never be scared because you're never alone, sweet angel. I'll stay right here by your side until you open those beautiful eyes of yours, I promise." He whispered, never taking his own eyes away from her.

The night fell slowly and it was only when the nurse came to monitor Monica that the silence of the cold hospital room was broken. Andrew watched her with full attention but after checking the machines and making a few notes, the woman left and the angel returned to his permanent vigil, assuming that everything was under control with Monica but wanting to have more information on her condition at the same time.

When the morning came, Doctor Richards finally showed up, along with the nurse to whom Andrew had spoken on the previous night. And listening to their conversation finally gave him an idea of how his dear friend was feeling.

"There hasn't been any changes in her condition in the last 24 hours, doctor." The nurse said, checking on the records left by the night nurse.

"Yes, and this could be a good sign." The man replied, also taking a look at the notes.

"The poor thing… at least she doesn't suffer that much…"

Richards let out a sigh and looked at the young teacher with sadness. "Yes… But still… she seems to be in pain… I don't know how to explain, but her sadness is nearly… palpable…"

Hearing that only caused Andrew's heart to grow heavier with sorrow. In his angelic form, he caressed her cheek, loathing to hear such comments. Richards gave the nurse some more instructions and both left the room afterwards.

Looking at Monica and still shaken by what he had heard, Andrew bent down close to her ear. "I won't allow you to suffer, angel. Only the Father knows why your human form needs to spend some time here, but meanwhile, you're coming with me…"

Little by little, both angels started to abandon the hospital bedroom for a far too different scenario: a green field, covered with flowers and generous trees and bathed by the warm sunrays. The gentle breeze that never ceased, along with the singing of the birds and even the children's excited yelps at a distance seemed to bring the little Irish angel back to her senses.

Holding her limp body in his arms and with great expectation, Andrew watched as she stirred slowly and a few moments later her eyes fluttered open with confusion. To him, however, everything was quite clear: for some time, he managed to free her soul from the prison that her human form had become. Either he was right or not, the blond angel was determined to bring her some comfort and stop her suffering, and he seemed to be having success at that particular assignment.

With infinite tenderness, he placed a few strands of hair behind her ear and stroked her face. "Hey, baby…" He spoke in her ear, the image of her waking up finally eliciting a genuine and moving smile from him.

Monica blinked slowly, not yet used to the sun light despite the fact that they were under the shadow of a tall tree.

"Andrew…" His name coming out of her lips in a way that only Monica could pronounce was like hearing poetry.

"Hi, angel…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Here goes another chapter of "Beautiful dreamer" as well as my thanks to the kind feedback I've received. **_

**CHAPTER 3 **

Little by little, the Irish angel seemed to register everything that was happening around her: the perfume, the breeze, the warm sunrays and Andrew's strong arms holding her small form as well as his green pools gazing at her, filled with expectation as she regained consciousness.

"Where… where are we?" She wanted to know, frowning a little but at the same time at ease to be surrounded by so much peace.

"At the park." He replied, helping her sit up straight. "It's quite a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Monica looked at the beautiful scenario around them with a pleased expression on her face. "It is, indeed. I... don't remember falling asleep, though…" she looked at herself and frowned at the beautiful white dress she was now wearing. Then, the angel turned her sparkling brown eyes to her friend and, quite embarrassed, kept on talking. "I'm terribly sorry…"

Chuckling at her embarrassment, Andrew placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's alright, angel. You kept me company just the same."

"Is it our day off?"

It became clear to Andrew that she did not have any memory of what had happened over the last 24 hours and, truth to be told, he was thankful for that. At least for a while, he would manage to spare her.

"Kind of. You are on an assignment but at this very moment, you're dreaming. Remember that once you were curious to know what dreaming was like? I felt like showing you a little bit of it."

She turned thankful eyes at him. "Oh, Andrew…"

"Come with me." He helped her stand on her feet and held her hand. "There's a place I want to take you."

"A place? Where is it?"

Chuckling at her childlike curiosity, he took her hand to his lips. "Not too far. And you'll like it!"

X

The couple of angels walked for a while until they reached what seemed to be a reserved area in the same park where Monica had woken up a few minutes before. From a distance it was possible to see that there were many people talking and laughing while some children ran around. There was also soft music playing.

"Is it a wedding?" The Irish angel wanted to know, her eyes quickly scanning the area.

"That is correct, angel." He said, gently guiding her up to the crowd that was celebrating so happily the union of a young couple. "And I believe you know the bride."

It did not take Monica too long to find out who he was talking about. Not far from them, a young lady, with dark hair and dark eyes was wearing a long white dress and held hands with a man at about the same age, but with different physical traits: he was blond and had blue eyes and was elegantly dressed in a suit. And what no human nor angel would miss was the loving way both gazed at each other.

"Oh, goodness gracious, it's Elisa!"

"Yes, and I've heard that an angel of God helped her in a very important moment in her life!"

Slightly embarrassed, she nodded her head. "Elisa was my very first assignment when I got to this town, about a month ago." She explained, unaware that he already knew a little about that assignment. It did not matter to him, though. Andrew would always listen – either reports from recent assignments, memories of past ones and everything else the precious little angel had to tell. Watching her enthusiasm while she narrated the facts or wiping away her tears of sadness and comforting her... He always felt grateful for the opportunity to spend some time in her company. "You see, Elisa comes from a very poor family and had a very difficult childhood. She started to work at the age of twelve and it was with much sacrifice that she managed to graduate and become a teacher at St. Patrick's Elementary School."

"And even having such a difficult past, she still keeps that sparkle in her eyes as if she never lost hope." He added, pleased to hear that brief story.

"And her faith. But when she met Matthew they fell in love immediately..." Monica smiled with a dreamy expression due to the enchantment she always felt when the subject was two souls so romantically involved. That particular image went straight to the blond angel's heart. "But Matthew comes from a very rich family and they did not accept their union. Elisa and Matthew were attacked and taken for granted and his father even dared to say he would not be welcome at his house if they went on with their romance."

"But there was a little angel who put herself in between these two families and made them realise how genuine Elisa and Matthew's feelings were." He added, watching as her smile grew a bit wider.

"And I confess that after I revealed to Elisa and Mathew I thought my assignment here had already finished. But then I was glad to know that there were so many more I could help at St. Patrick's, you know, Andrew."

"You're always doing wonderful things for those who cross your path, angel." He gently placed his hands over her small shoulders while she tilted her head, still delighted to watch her first Bontiful assignment following the path that the Father had planned for her. Soon, the music increased and the newly-weds started to dance – there was a small platform built there for that particular purpose. And after them, the other guests followed Elisa and Matthew and swayed along with elegance and joy.

Standing behind her, Andrew bent his head down and spoke against his friend's ear. "May I have this dance?"

It was obvious that he knew the answer to that, but then again, he would never miss the chance to ask her again. Monica turned around so that she could face him and the sparkle in her eyes captured his gaze. "You most certainly may."

It did not matter if they were in their angelic form, unseen to the human eye. Truth to be told, being in cosmic mode caused them to look even more beautiful than what they already were. Monica rested her right hand over his palm and, just as he wrapped his arm around her waist, she placed her other hand over his shoulder. They never broke their eye contact, through which a silent conversation had always taken place, since from the very first time they danced together. With a permanent smile on their faces, the two angels swayed along the green field to the sound of the soft music that was filling the air. Their smile was a slight hint of the joy each of them felt during those pleasant moments.

The guests missed as the Irish angel twirled around holding her partner's hand and his grabbing her by the waist once she gave a step forward so that they stood face to face again. Their steps were precise and for moments they seemed to float up in the air. At a certain moment, they pulled away, keeping just their hands entwined, and Andrew winked at her, eliciting a giggle from his sweet angelic friend. On the following moment, he dipped her towards the ground just to catch her and bring her back to him all over again.

They danced elegantly and in graceful movements and lost track of time, as they would always do whenever they were together. Only when the sequel of songs was over did they stop, but still kept admiring the beautiful party. It was at that very moment, that the word was given to Elisa and with emotion in her eyes, she spoke about the one she had been missing during her party.

"Matthew and I want to thank all of you for being here, sharing this moment with us. It means so much and we'll certainly carry you all and this day in our hearts forever. We thank God for making our paths cross and for bringing our families together and let go of their differences. But there is someone we will be especially thankful to and that is Monica."

The little angel looked at her friend with surprise and returned her gaze with a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze in her hand.

"She was… a true angel in our life." Elisa kept on talking, aware that her guests did not know that she was telling the truth about the "angel" part. "Monica taught us not only to stand for what we believe but also to open our hearts to the love our Father planted in them. Mathew and I were 'fighting' against our families for what we believed instead of 'showing' them that our love was for real. Monica made us realise that. She taught us that there is no room for love where words are always said with hate.

"She does not have to thank me…" the Irish angel spoke, deeply moved with the words she had just listen.

"Elisa knows that, baby. But I believe that she thankful that, among all the angels our Father could send to her, He chose you."

Lost for words, she held him tightly. "I'm so grateful you brought me here…"

"It was such a great day, baby. And Elisa isn't the only one who is grateful here..." he said a few moments later, waiting for her to turn her eyes back at him with expectation and curiosity. And once she did so, the blond angel kept on talking. "I too have to thank you for the company!"

Her reply was a broad smile, which was followed by her clumsy attempt to hide a yawn – and that fact alone amused him even more. "I'm afraid that all this dancing has made you a little tired, am I right?"

"You are..." She bit her lower lip as her enthusiasm subsided. "...does it mean it is time to leave?"

With a half smile, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Unfortunately it is, angel. You should rest now."

The expression on her face softened and she let out a small sigh of resignation. "I understand. But if it's what dreams are like, then I want you to know that you gave me one of the most beautiful memories of my entire existence. I'll never forget it..."

His heart was full at those sweet words and gave him the strength to fight all the sorrow caused by her true condition, which he elected not to mention. Andrew gently placed both hands against her cheeks, his green eyes never leaving her brown ones. "I'm honoured for that, baby. It was definitely one of the best memories of my existence too. And if you allow me... maybe there can be more of these..."

Her trembling smile was one of those images one keeps etched in their hearts for the rest of their life. "Can you promise me that?"

"Angel... There are very, very few things in this world I cannot promise you. Making this beautiful smile appear on your equally beautiful face isn't one of them."

And receiving a lovely grin in return, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, guiding her back to the same spot where she had woken up a few hours earlier. The sun started to set down in the horizon and soon the sky would be covered with stars. They sat down and watched its last moments but Monica gradually started to have difficulty keeping her eyes open.

"I suddenly feel so tired..." she said, snuggling closer to him and resting her head over his shoulder.

"It's okay, angel. It's been a really busy day and you should take a break now." He tightened the hold around her small form, cradling her in his arms.

"Thank you... I love you..." she murmured, before falling unconscious into deep sleep.

With sadness, Andrew placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "There's absolutely nothing you should thank me for, baby. I'll always be here, guarding your sleep. It's an honour and a privilege to someone who loves you very much."

Little by little, the scenario around the two angels started to change until they were finally back at a hospital room, Andrew sitting next to Monica's bed, holding her hand and gazing at her in deep silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The little boy had been staring outside the window for the latest minutes, gazing at the warm sunrays that bathed the city on that lovely afternoon. Jimmy had been admitted to the city hospital two days earlier with intoxication and minor injuries due to the fire at St. Patrick's Elementary, but doctors were very optimistic that soon the six-year-old would be released and keep on with the treatment at home.

But Jimmy's quick recovery had a direct responsible besides the talented professionals that were assisting him: if it had not been for "Miss Monica," his beloved teacher, the boy's condition would be much more serious now. Jimmy was one of the three children who had been blessed with the presence of an angel to protect them when the fire took over the school. And even being at such a tender age, the little boy was aware that the warm-hearted teacher had put herself at risk to save him and his little friends. It was why on that day he made a special request to his mother.

When the door opened, he finally averted his eyes from the outside scenario and gazed at his mother and his doctor with expectation and a far too serious expression for a child.

"Hey, Jimmy, how are you doing, buddy?" The doctor spoke, examining the bandages that covered superficial injuries in his right arm.

"Good…" he replied, still shaken with the latest events.

"He's getting better really fast, isn't he doctor?" Jimmy's mother spoke, taking a seat next to her son and caressing his dark hair with tenderness.

"Oh, yes, he's definitely making great progress!"

"Will I go home?" The little boy wanted to know, still with a serious expression on his face.

"You will, Jimmy. But for us doctors to send you home we need to be sure you won't feel any more pain, so we need to take care of you a bit more, just for precaution."

The little boy nodded his head with some resignation. "I get it…"

"But I understand there's something you wanted to do today…"

"May I go see 'Miss Monica'?" Jimmy quickly asked.

The doctor, a young man who had started to work just a few months earlier, sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and reached for the boy's hand. The friendly smile on his face subsided a little, but he kept the affable look and spoke to his patient with genuine sincerity. "Look, Jimmy, I'm positively sure Miss Monica would be very, very happy with your visit, as I heard that she likes you very much."

"I like her very much too. She found my friends and me and saved us from the fire."

"I know. She sounds like a very special teacher and a brave friend. But she is now in a place where only adults can go."

"Why is that so? She's likes being with my friends and me."

"Yes, and I know that you and your friends like being with her just the same. But right now doctors need to take care of Monica just like I took care of you. And as she's a bit weak, we needed to put her to sleep, so she can rest and recover."

"She's sleeping right now?"

"Yes."

Watching as disappointment was written all over his face, both doctor and Jimmy's mother exchanged a quick look, and the doctor kept on speaking. "But your mom and I spoke and we have an idea that you may like: as only adults can visit Miss Monica, your mom agreed to go pay her a quick visit."

Jimmy's eyes lit up and he turned to his mother with a hopeful look. "Is it true, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied, caressing his face. And in her own eyes it was possible to see that she was still in awe for having her little boy back in her arms. Truth to be told, Sandra too wanted to pay Monica a visit and pray for her, as she would be forever thankful to Monica for saving her son's life. "The doctors said that I could go check on 'Miss Monica' for you now, so you just need to wait for me, okay? I won't take long."

Finally, a smile graced his angelic features and Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Okay!"

X

It was past 3 PM and the visiting time had just started. To Andrew, however, it was only a matter of seconds before he took his human form and passed by the hospital door with his identification. Karen, the nurse who was in charge of Monica, already knew him and greeted him with happiness. The brave teacher did not have a family but she had a devoted friend who seemed to love her deeply.

The truth was that Andrew never left Monica's bed since they both returned from the wedding ceremony on the day before. And now, in human form, he remained in silence sitting on a chair and staring at her with expectation. Once in a while, the Irish angel would frown or let out a slight moan, which indicated she was in pain. It broke his heart to see that but all these times, he murmured some loving words against her ear and stroked her hair, and this soft contact was enough to put her heart at ease.

The door in the ICU turned open, breaking the mourning silence and causing the blond angel to finally raise his head to see who it was. The nurse motioned Jimmy's mother to come inside.

"Hi, Andrew. This is Sandra, she's Jimmy's mother. Jimmy was one of the three children that Monica saved from the fire." The nurse explained, as Andrew stood on his feet and greeted the woman. "Andrew is Monica's friend and has been here on regular basis."

"Nice to meet you, Sandra."

"It's nice to meet you too, Andrew. How is Monica?"

"She's… stable but her condition is still very serious. Dr. Richards and Karen are taking good care of her but right now the only thing to do is wait to see how she reacts to the medication." He said, and the sadness in his green eyes was visible even to someone who had just met him.

"Dear God… I just hope she recovers. This young woman gave me back the most precious blessing a person can receive…"

"How is your son?"

"He's doing just fine…" Jimmy's mother's eyes were filled with tears. "And I prayed so much already. I thanked God for sending a true angel to save my son, and now I pray for this young woman to recover and live the beautiful life that she is meant to have. Someone who is capable of such act of generosity deserves nothing less than a life filled with joy."

Deeply moved, Andrew nodded in agreement. "You're totally right. Monica has…the most generous and loving heart you could ever know."

"Everyone here at the hospital is impressed with what she did and we're all praying for her. Dr. Richards, he comes here every couple of hours to check on her, he's deeply touched by what she did." The nurse spoke, and it was clear that she too had been asking for Monica's recovery.

"I can imagine. God knows how much I want to thank her for what she did." Jimmy's mother stood by Monica's bed for a few more minutes and offered some silent prayers for her spirit.

Karen excused herself and left them alone, while Andrew remained standing on his feet also by Monica's bed, and he too offered his prayers for her recovery. A few minutes later, however, the door was open again and Sandra was surprised to see who was with the nurse.

"Michael?" She said, not expecting to meet her son's father at the hospital.

Wearing an elegant suit, the man stuck his hands in his pockets and greeted her. "Hey, Sandra…"

Karen looked at the three of them apologetically. "I'm sorry but only two guests are allowed here. One of you will have to leave."

Andrew cleared his throat and gave a step forward. "It's alright. I'll leave you two." The blond angel knew that he would not actually go too far, as it was just a matter of seconds before he was back at Monica's side, but now in his angelic form. As he left the room, Karen closed the door behind them, leaving the couple alone.

Visibly taken aback by that sudden appearance, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gazed at the floor, not wanting to face him. "Jimmy is in his room… he's awake now so if you want to see him, I'll go downstairs to have some breakfast and-"

"I've been there just now." He gently interrupted, tactful with words as it seemed a slight tense situation.

"Oh… So I guess I'd better get back-"

"Your sister is with him right now. I actually came here for two reasons. I wanted to pay a visit to the woman who saved our son's life…" he came closer to Monica's bed and felt his spirit suddenly filled with sadness at the vision of the young teacher lying in there so pale and lifeless. "There is possibly no way to thank her enough for what she did. God couldn't have been more merciful to us." He said, he and his ex-wife unaware that at that very moment, an angel had appeared inside the room. Andrew stood invisible to their eyes and listening to their conversation at the same time he watched his beloved friend.

"No, He couldn't." Sandra finally turned her eyes to him. "And through Monica's attitude, I guess He wanted to send us a message…"

"I know…That's the second reason why I came here, Sandra. I wanted to talk to you."

"Look, Michael, I-"

"I know that I said and did things that hurt both of us and most importantly, things that hurt our son. And fighting for his guard is probably the worst of them…" He said, barely holding the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. "And it took me this to realize that…"

Sandra stared at him with surprise, she too had tears in her eyes and they did not take long to fall. "What are you telling me, Michael?"

"I'm telling you that I don't want to thrive on things that are too insignificant close to our son's happiness. To our happiness. This young woman was capable of putting herself at risk to save our little boy, Sandra. To me, it's far more noble than our constant arguing on things such as Jimmy's favourite toy or taking him to the club pool instead of the baseball."

Crying, Sandra nodded. "I too have my parcel of guilt in all this stupid battle...Taking Jimmy to my mother's and out of the town exactly when I knew you'd come to pick him up, putting him to bed earlier so that he couldn't talk to you on the phone... These attitudes are cruel and selfish and it took Monica's generosity to open my eyes."

Andrew listened to that conversation in silence. To him, it was nothing new about Monica's selfless and loving nature, he already knew her qualities quite well – perhaps better than Monica herself. Turning caring eyes to the little angel, he stroked her cheek and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Michael came closer to her and finally reached for his ex-wife's hand. "We may not love each other anymore, Sandra. But we can respect each other and become friends, in the name of everything we had and especially because we were blessed with a beautiful child who loves us unconditionally."

"And who needs us to love him." She added. Seconds later, they held each other and Sandra broke into tears of emotion, while Michael closed his eyes, also deeply moved.

"See what you did, angel? You not only saved the life of a young boy but also brought peace to his family." Andrew murmured against Monica's ear, pleased to know that even unconscious, his sweet angelic friend was able to perform miracles. "The mere fact that you exist is enough to touch humans' hearts and fill them with kindness." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Soon, the sun will set in the horizon. But I promise you that this night, you will dream about the stars, angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Monica's eyes opened slowly, still not making out the images around her as they were quite blurred and a bit dark. It took her only a few seconds to realise that the night had fallen on Earth and that there was a beautiful starry sky was above her. The smell of the forest was also familiar and she inhaled the wild flowers perfume before blinking a few times and smiling. The angel knew that she was in the Utah mountains and that just a few steps from that spot was the cabin she and her angelic friends sometimes used to spend their free time.

Despite the darkness around her, Monica did not feel uncomfortable or afraid. There was a pair of strong arms holding her tightly and she immediately recognised who was there together with her.

"Andrew?" Her sleepy half-smile and the slightly confused look on her face amused him and the blond angel smiled warmly back at her, still cradling her small form.

"Good evening."

Frowning a little, she looked around and with his help she finally motioned to sit next to him. "I did not realise it was night already..."

"The sun set in the horizon a couple of hours ago and it looks like we'll have a beautiful night." He gladly informed. There was a fire previously lit up not far from them, involving that small clearing in a beautiful golden glow.

"I do not have any memory of falling asleep..."

"Well, I can promise you'll have some good memories from now on!"

The image of her soft brown eyes gazing back at him in surprise was quite adorable to him. "So is this another dream?"

"Yes. And this time you will dream of a warm night and a sky filled with stars for you to learn about."

Monica grinned at him, with the childlike contentment he grew accustomed to along years of friendship. "It's been a long time since our last lesson about the stars and the universe." She rested her back against an old fallen tree trunk and snuggled close to him.

"This is because you're always so busy bringing joy and hope to people's life. I get on a sort of 'stand-by mode' just waiting for the opportunity to steal you away for me for a couple of hours!" He joked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and enjoying her giggling at his words.

"You do not need to 'steal me away,' I'm an eternal admirer of these lovely classes! Plus..." She turned her eyes from the hypnotising starry night sky and gazed at him with tenderness. "I'll always be anxiously waiting for our next meeting as we always spend a lovely time together!"

"Well, I'm flattered!"

"I've always been curious about dreams but never imagined they could be so sweet... That you could actually feel smells and sensations and...and all this peace and joy..."

"I'm glad to hear it, it means that I've got at least part of my assignment accomplished!"

"Part of it?"

"Yep!" He winked at her and then pointed out to the sky. "The other part is the lesson you're about to be taught!"

Her sparkling brown eyes followed his green ones. "It's such a beautiful night, Andrew...Warm and calm, and even if there is no moon, it seems that the stars are able to shed their light up in the sky and also down here on Earth and make this a very bright night. I love the cabin surroundings."

Andrew turned to look at her slightly surprised that she recognised where she was. Amused and aware of his thoughts, Monica returned his gaze. "I may be geographically challenged but some places are so dear to me that I could guide myself up to them even in the darkness!" She joked, and a couple of seconds later, she added. "Well, perhaps not in total darkness... and with a wee bit of help!"

Chuckling, he looked at the sky once again, focusing on the brightest star they could see in the firmament. "It's good that you mentioned the ability to be guided, angel. Do you see that particular star over there?"

"I most certainly do. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"That is Polaris, also known as the North star. You see, Monica, in all the other lessons I gave you, you might have noticed that the stars slowly 'move' across the sky."

"I did notice that but I also remember you explained that the term 'move' is not accurate because it's actually the Earth that is moving, not the stars." She added, wanting to show him that the memories of previous lessons were still vivid in her mind.

"That's right, angel. But if you pay close attention you'll notice that there is only one particular star that doesn't 'go' anywhere. The North star doesn't 'move.' It sits motionless, content to let the rest of the sky revolve around it."

Monica's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really? And why is that so, Andrew?"

"Because it stays approximately aligned with the Earth's axis of rotation. It means that its apparent position is close to the North Pole so it stays directly overhead when we look at her."

"Ah, I see!"

"And due to its privileged position, no matter where you go, you can always count on the North Star to guide you back. It's always there, in the same place, every night. Without the North Star, there might have been no 'age of discovery' because night time navigation would have been virtually impossible. The great explorers had a good idea where they were heading and knew exactly how to get back thanks to the North star."

"Oh, but that is wonderful! So that wee star over there probably helped to make History!"

"That is correct. Nowadays, with GPS, the North Star isn't as crucial as it used to be, but it still comes in handy when you don't have any electronic gadget to help you. Once you've found it, finding your way around is easy. And so is finding where you are**.**"

Monica's smile never faded while her eyes were still fixed on their bright object of study. "It's impressive how the Father always finds a way to guide His children's steps, isn't it, Andrew? Besides, we can also consider its metaphorical usage too."

Noticing his questioning look, she finally turned her eyes to meet his green ones. "Everyone has their 'North Star' so that they are always shown where they are and the right path to follow whenever they are in doubt. Even angels are blessed with their own 'star,' I know that meself..."

With his heart filled with tenderness, Andrew tightened the hold around her in a loving embrace and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You are perfectly right, baby. Some angels are granted with very special gifts, just like this angel here, who was granted with the gift of your friendship!" Her warm smile back at him combined with the joy in her eyes were his best replies. "And you can be sure I will always treasure and watch over it!"

"I know... You never let me forget about it."

He inched closer and kissed her temple lovingly before she snuggled against him one more time.

"Well, returning to our lesson, did you know that the North Star is also called Alpha Ursae Minoris and is part of the Little Bear constellation."

"Oh, it is an adorable name for a constellation, if you ask me!"

The following couple of hours were filled with joyful conversation besides Andrew's explanation about the stars and Monica's philosophical remarks about what she was learning. Along with the beautiful glow coming from the sky, the fire kept their surroundings bright and the fact that it was almost summer made it a ever warmer night.

As the night fell, the happy chatter subsided naturally, gently replaced by a contemplation mode and a comfortable silence between the two angels in cosmic form.

"Andrew..." Monica's lovely accent, calling out his name in a particularly adorable way, took him out of his thoughts and made him turn his eyes to meet hers. The expression on her face was a peaceful one and he could notice that soon she would be lulled to sleep. Her next words, however, took away some of his own peace. "The... 'dream' I had yesterday...of Elisa's wedding..."

"Yes?" He spoke with caution, wondering why she had brought that subject up.

"It wasn't exactly a dream... it really happened, didn't it?"

The blond angel nodded slowly. "It did, actually. Elisa got married yesterday."

"So it means that we were there in our angelic forms because, for some reason, my human body was fast asleep?" she wanted to know, the calm with which she made that question differing from the tension that build in his heart. Andrew did not intend to tell her what was keeping her unconscious or about the painful mission he had received.

"That is correct." He measured his words again, but Monica did not notice his caution.

A few seconds later, she spoke again. "I have to confess that I'm very happy to dream of you again, you know."

Those sudden words seemed to soothe his spirit and he smiled. "I'm very happy to be part of your dreams, angel." He said, stroking her hair.

But Monica's sweet smile was also mixed with some slight uncertainty. "I have no memory of what happened during the day, though."

Andrew tried to keep the same steady and gentle tone of voice so that she did not notice his anxiety to change the topic. "You are on an important assignment, angel."

She shrugged her small shoulders, frowning a little. "I just wish I could hold more information about it while I'm asleep..."

And although she felt the need to know more about her current assignment and why she could not remember the events of the day, Monica was suddenly tired and a bit drowsy.

Noticing that, Andrew took the opportunity to speak again. "I'm under the impression that some angels have had enough of astronomy classes for this night!"

The Irish angel closed her eyes, her pleased smile still remaining. "It was lovely... I could stay here for a small eternity..."

"So could I, angel. Just holding you in my arms for years to come. But now you need to rest. I promise I'll always be here at your side, baby, no matter what." He whispered against her hair, pleased that there was no reply from her.

He cradled the Irish angel for a couple of minutes more and certain that she was now fast asleep, Andrew spoke again. "Oh, Monica...The Father is my witness of how much I love you, angel. Sometimes, more than I myself could imagine."

The angel of death kissed the top of her head lovingly and slowly their cosmic forms returned to the St. Patrick's Hospital, where both retook their places inside the cold and silent ICU unit.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

The first sun rays shed over the small town announcing another beautiful day on that late spring weekend. But that lovely scenario was a contrast to the sorrow of Bontiful's people, for a person who had become so dear to them was still in hospital, fighting for her life after saving the life of so many children three days before. Bouquets of flowers, prayers and messages of gratitude arrived from time to time and the hospital staff was careful enough to keep the letters in the hopes that Monica would finally get out of the coma and find out how much she meant to the whole city.

Karen came to check on the patient every now and then and under another angel's attentive eyes she verified all the machines that were connected to Monica's human body and made some notes. Andrew could notice that the nurse held great concern towards the patient as there was no sign of recovery according to her latest records. Karen left a few minutes later, and once again the angel of death remained alone standing by his dearest friend's bed.

But a familiar voice broke the deep silence inside the room.

"Andrew..."

The blond angel turned his eyes away from Monica and saw another angel coming towards the bed. "Tess..."

The expression on the supervisor's face was a mix of anguish, anxiety and sadness as she turned her eyes from the angel of death to look at her dearest friend. The image of Monica lying on that hospital bed was shocking, especially for those who got to see it for the first time. With Tess it was not different and the supervisor felt like a part of her had just died.

"I didn't know... I... For two days I felt there was something wrong but couldn't tell what it was... I thought it was something to do with my assignment... I..."

It was one of those rare occasions that she could not find words to express what she was feeling.

"There's a doctor and a nurse to take special care of her." He spoke, and a more attentive look could tell that he too was having trouble with words.

Tess stroked Monica's pale face, frowning at the image in front of her. "I can't bear to see my baby lying here so...lifeless..."

"The entire city is praying for her. Monica saved many children... Three of them might not have survived the fire had she not found them and taken them out of the building in time."

The older angel nodded her head slowly. "So I've been told... No news about our angel girl ready to help others no matter what..." She looked at Andrew and forced a slight bittersweet smile. "I'm relieved you're here, angel boy. Glad that in this meantime there was someone at her side other than the Father, so that she doesn't feel alone or afraid."

"Tess... You know I would be here either on assignment or not..." He started, not knowing how to tell her about the mission he had to accomplish in case Monica's condition worsened.

"Yes, I know that, baby."

"Everyone here is treating her with utmost care and there are so many others outside this hospital praying for her recovery that I'm sure she will react. Monica is a fighter, we both know that." He meant to bring some comfort but the sorrow that was flooding her heart was too intense right now.

"My angel girl... An angel, Andrew! How can an angel..."

"I questioned that myself when I got here. But Sam explained that, in human form, we are all exposed to risks." Andrew reached out and took her hand. "Besides, I'm quite sure Monica herself is on assignment."

"On assignment?"

"I didn't quite understand at first, but I've been here long enough to witness a few miracles that were just possible because of her." He explained. "There are so many people who had their hearts touched by Monica's actions and words... People who work at the school, her students, one of the boys she saved from the fire and his own family...I've witnessed how deep she managed to change them."

Tess turned tearful eyes at her dear charge. "I'm not surprised...our angel girl is able to bring hope even to the saddest soul, to deliver God's miracles even in the most improbable places." Tess squeezed Monica's hand gently. "I just hope that she herself is deserving of a miracle too."

"She is, Tess. And meanwhile, I'll do whatever I can so that she isn't afraid." The words came out of Andrew's lips before he could think about them, leaving the supervisor a bit confused.

But before Tess could make any question, their conversation was interrupted when the bedroom door was opened and Dr. Richards entered along with Karen. None of them saw the angels, who remained in their original forms.

"I'm quite worried about her, Karen, I confess no other patient has... touched me the way Monica did." The man said as they approached the bed.

"I understand what you're saying, doctor. I don't actually know her but after all I've heard about her and what she did for those children... it's impossible not wanting her to recover. Plus, she sort of... involves this room in a different atmosphere...her presence here is very strong."

"I totally agree." He said, staring at his patient with compassion and tenderness. "She seems so delicate and at the same time capable of the bravest actions."

"She is. Over thirty children are alive thanks to her."

Dr. Richards gave two steps forward and touched the bandage wrapped around Monica's head. "Which proves she's beautiful in and outside and even without words, this young lady has taught me so much...It seems that she's reminding me why I chose to be a doctor..."

Karen took in his words and nodded her head: to her, what he was saying had more meaning than to the two angels who were standing there, invisible to their eyes. The young nurse bit her lower lip and spoke again. "It's been three years since Helen is gone, right?"

"Three years and two months..." He replied, his suffering due to his wife's passing was palpable and what Richards did not realise was how his sorrow affected Karen. "And all of a sudden, 'Miss Monica' comes into my life and has the power to inspire in me so much affection and admiration..."

The doctor was oblivious to the expression on his assistant's face at hearing those words – there was a mix of disappointment and sadness written in there, as if those words were hurtful ones.

But surprisingly someone else shared her annoyance at the profound enchantment Dr Richards felt towards his patient: Andrew frowned at the way the man looked at Monica and could hardly hide his discomfort at listening what the doctor was saying and, most importantly, at what he could see in the man's eyes.

"But have you considered she... might already have someone in her life?" Karen spoke, with some effort.

"I don't think so. All this time she's been here only Andrew comes to see her regularly, apart from her co-workers and students' families. And Andrew is only a friend." He quickly replied. "The truth is that I did not think that someone would be able to touch my heart so deeply after Helen lost her life in that car accident... I hope I can have the opportunity to tell her so."

That statement was enough for Andrew to disappear from Tess's side and reappear in human form a second later, knocking at the door that had been left ajar.

"Excuse me..." He said, wishing the man would take his hand from Monica's hair as his eyes sought for his dearest friend.

Both the doctor and the nurse turned away and Karen greeted Andrew with a welcoming smile. His care and devotion towards Monica moved her and she wondered if those feelings plus the look in his eyes had deeper roots than mere friendship.

"Come in, Andrew."

"Good morning..." The blond angel spoke, still unsettled by what he had heard from Monica's doctor. "Any changes in her condition?"

"Unfortunately not, Andrew. But this isn't entirely a bad sign since her organism hasn't shown any adverse reaction to the medication we're administering her."

The blond angel sighed with disappointment, making his way up to Monica's bed and stroking her hair with tenderness. Doctor Richards' interest for his patient and Andrew's reaction to this were not missed by another angel, who remained on the other side of the bed, still processing the turmoil of thoughts and impressions she had about the latest events.

Andrew nodded his head slowly. "I understand."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by the angel himself. "I'll stay with her for a while, if this is alright with you."

"No, it's just fine, Andrew. There are some other patients Karen and I must check on."

Not many words were exchanged between the angel of death and the supervisor after Karen and Richards had left. Tess' pain at her "angel girl's" physical suffering was too much to bear. Plus, she could detect something else going on there: Andrew's annoyance at Dr. Richards' comment about Monica was the kind of reaction she would never expect from him. There was something in the green of his eyes, always staring at Monica's sleeping form, she could not fully understand.

But what Tess did recognise was his immense sorrow, as she too felt her heart heavy and filled with fear of what they were up against on the following days.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, everybody, for the chapter delay. Thank you all for your always so kind feedback and for following this story. It really means a lot._

**CHAPTER 7**

The sound of crashing waves was the first thing that came to Monica's ears on that morning. On the following moment, she could smell the salty water and the cold breeze that was characteristic of the ocean; the mix of smells and sensations was responsible for her slowly awakening, eyelashes fluttering open and her typically confused gaze that amused a very dear friend.

Andrew had been sitting on a chair nearby her bed for the last hour and waited patiently for her to come to her senses as the first sunrays greeted the new day. The two angels were not inside the hospital bedroom any longer, as once again he had arranged for Monica to be freed from pain for a little while.

Now, the scenario that would still be revealed to the Irish angel was composed of a much brighter and fresher room, with white walls and beige cotton curtains that swayed gracefully with the breeze that came through the window. The cute lamp that rested over the bedside table had been turned off an hour before as now the morning sun had finally come out.

When she opened her eyes a small frown appeared on her forehead, and her dearest friend took the opportunity to stroke her hair with tenderness. "Good morning, 'Miss Monica'!"

Her sleepy grin and the way she looked at the blond angel only served to melt his heart for the thousandth times since they first met. It had been in a wedding, some years earlier.

"Is it another dream?" She asked, rubbing her eyes due to the natural light that came through the window.

"Yes, it is, baby. Just now I thought about taking you somewhere different..."

Slowly and with his help, she sat down in bed and closed her eyes again, now feeling the particular smell coming from outside.

"Are we near the ocean?"

"Yes. And I thought that although you have a... 'healthy respect' for the water, you'd like to visit this particular place..."

With a questioning expression, Monica stood up from her bed and allowed Andrew to guide her out of the small cozy house they were standing. When they reached the door, Monica lifted her hand up to her eyes to protect them from the sunlight, despite the fact that it was still very early in the morning. But those soft brown pools were quickly accustomed to the view and once she realised where they were, the Irish angel felt her heart filled with emotion.

"This is Morriscatle Beach... We are in my beloved Ireland..."

Resting his hands over her small shoulders, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "See? And you say you're 'geographically challenged'!"

Monica returned his smile for a moment and then focused her eyes at the calm ocean waters. "It's been such a long time since I last came here..."

"I suppose you and I had not met then, because I don't recall you telling me about it."

"We hadn't. That is why I'm twice happy to be here, you see."

"Well, in that case I consider that my assignment of the day finishes here, because now..." He kissed the back of her hand."...you'll be my host and show me the region around!"

Monica's eyes were momentarily obfuscated by so much beauty right before her. A never-ending deep blue sea that met the equally infinite sky still tinted with shades of yellow and orange while the morning sun slowly appeared from behind a few clouds that would soon disappear in the horizon, leaving it to be a gorgeous and blessed day, crafted by the Creator himself as a gift for His children.

The little angel looked at her dearest friend and gave a small smile. "You trust me to be your guide? You must really like me!"

Andrew could not help laughing at that mischievous remark. Didn't she know that he would gladly agree to follow her wherever she headed, no matter if their destination was an exotic beach, a breathtaking range of mountains or a mere break by a local café?

"Yeah, let's say I have an adventurous spirit!" He spoke, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"This beach was the very first beach I ever saw in my whole existence, you know, Andrew?" Monica's chattering mood was at the maximum once they started their stroll on the beach.

Andrew did not say anything about that statement, just nodded with a slight smile, which made her realise something else. "You already knew that, didn't you?" Her question came with an extra dosage of admiration.

"Let's say I did some research with Tess!" He winked at her, causing Monica to wrap her arms around his waist in a brief but tender hug.

But the mention of her dear friend and supervisor made a small frown appear on Monica's face. "Tess... why do I miss her so much, Andrew? I'm under the impression I haven't seen her for such a long time..."

The blond angel's sudden silence was not left unnoticed by his sweet mannered friend. But noticing her questioning gaze, Andrew managed to think about the right words to answer her question.

"She's actually not working with you in your current assignment."

That piece of information was not new to Monica. The Irish angel could actually remember her little students and the people who worked at St. Patrick's Elementary. She also remembered her dear friend and supervisor telling her about the new assignment that she would fulfil in the next few weeks.

"I supposed so..." She said, with a small nod, much to Andrew's relief.

"Even so, she usually pops up once in a while to see how things are going. But as far as I can remember, she hasn't."

Her statement was not a complaint, but held some sadness.

"I understand what you're saying, angel. But I know Tess herself was assigned to be somewhere else."

"That is true. A shelter for elderly people in Salt Lake city."

"That and the fact that you've been doing your job so brilliantly allowed her to draw some more of her attention to her assignments. And I'm sure that right now, she is very proud of your latest actions."

His words elicited a slight smile from her and he took the opportunity to change the subject. "I heard there is a dock not far from here from where you can have a view of the whole shore."

"It's a lovely view as the beach sort of 'bends' and meets another beautiful beach not far from here!"

Monica's enthusiasm at being back to such a treasured place was contagious and had the ability to divert even Andrew's dark thoughts about what the future held for him and his dearest friend. Listening to her eternal chattering, he allowed her to take him up to an old wooden structure that was built over some rocks. There, the couple of angels sat next to each other and spent some pleasant moments chatting and admiring the view.

Despite her declared fear of water, Monica did not show any fear during their joyful tour, especially know that they were sitting on the edge of the pier, allowing the waves to splash their bare feet once in a while. Perhaps her confidence had grown over the years, Andrew thought. But one could clearly notice that during all the time they remained there, Monica kept her arms wrapped around his.

"Back at a day, even before God sent me to Earth to deliver His message in annunciations, this place used to be even quieter than it is now. You see, Andrew, Ireland has this interesting mix of vegetation and ocean quite close to each other and if one listened carefully, they could hear adorable sounds such as the tlot tlot of the horses hoofs and the rustle of the leaves. But not too far, at the seashore, there is this constant crashing of the waves at the same time."

"I believe that this is still possible in some parts of the country just like this one."

"Oh, it is." The smile that was constantly playing on her lips grew wider as she turned her eyes up to him. "And what a blessing it is to be able to share all these sounds and sensations with such a dear friend."

As Andrew's green pools met hers, the little angel kept on talking. "I'm so grateful you brought me here... I'll never forget this beautiful moment."

Andrew lifted one of his hands up to her face and touched her porcelain skin with deep tenderness. "Please do not thank me, angel. Being able to see all this joy written in your eyes is far more than a reward. It's an image I'll always treasure to look. And I'll gladly do anything to see it again and again throughout the years."

Monica leaned her face against his palm and briefly closed her eyes as if registering that beautiful moment; a multitude of loving emotions taking over her spirit. When she looked at him again, their eyes were frozen in a loving gaze through which a silent conversation seemed to take place. And despite the fact that such connection had never showed itself so strong and so deep, neither of them seemed surprised for even unconsciously they knew where the depths of their feelings could take them.

Their tender gaze was then complemented by a slight smile as it was clear that both angels were enjoying that special moment. A playful splash of a sudden wave finally caused them to blink and Monica's subsequent giggling only amused Andrew.

"I didn't know we could feel these water sprinkles even in angelic form!"

"Well, apparently we can, and as the tide is coming up I believe that it's our clue to get back at the beach house!"

"I believe you are perfectly right, Andrew!"

She took Andrew's proffered hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. Then, still with their hands conjoined, they climbed down the steps of the pier and Monica was already restarting their stroll when she felt Andrew's gentle tug.

"Angel... I believe it's that way..." He said, pointing to the exactly opposite way she was heading.

Slightly embarrassed, she nodded her head and followed her dear friend along the shore back to the little house where she had woken up a few hours before. Some time later, they were back at the cosy little house, the only construction in that secluded part of the land.

"It seems more distant now, doesn't it, Andrew?" The Irish angel spoke, frowning with slight concern.

"Why do you say so, baby?"

"I'm not sure... I'm... suddenly slightly tired..."

That statement was enough to leave him terribly worried. Andrew placed his hand over her shoulders and helped her climb up the small porch steps. "Come with me, angel I think you should rest for a while."

The entrance door had been left ajar and Andrew guided her up to the interior of the house up to the bedroom. "Here, Monica. Let's get yourself comfortable." He helped her lie down and straightened a pillow under her head, waiting until she was totally settled.

"Why am I feeling this way? I thought that being in angelic form would spare me from these sensations…" She was clearly confused with her present condition.

"I think that's due to the fact that you still have your human form materialised while your angelic soul is here with me. You end up making a double effort…" Andrew explained, now hating himself for not having thought of that before.

"I understand…" She managed a tired smile. "And I guess I might have exaggerated just a wee bit in our morning stroll!"

Andrew could not smile back at her, his guilt was too intense to allow it. Instead, he sat down at the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I promise it won't happen again."

Monica closed her eyes, although her mischievous grin still remained. "Please, don't promise me that… It was worth every second."

Her words managed to bring him just a tiny bit of comfort and once they escaped from her lips, the little angel fell into deep sleep.

Moments later, she and her dearest friend were not at the beach house anymore, but back at an ICU room, where the constant beep of the heart monitor was the only sound that broke the agonising silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Andrew spent the next hours by Monica's side in complete silence, apprehension written on his face. He should not have allowed her to make so much effort during their stroll on the seashore. As her angel, he should have done everything to spare her weak form from any kind of trouble that could put her in danger, and if anything bad happened to her Andrew would never forgive himself.

The angel of death's eyes had been fixed on her unconscious lying form for a long time, alert to any change in her slow and steady breathing and heartbeats. The only thing that interrupted his constant vigil were Monica's guests. When Karen opened the ICU door three people followed her: Dr Richards and an elderly couple. Dr Richards quickly approached the bed and checked on his patient with so much attention that it caused Andrew great discomfort.

"Hey, 'Miss Monica'… I just need you to fight a little more, okay?" He said, looking at the little angel with so much affection that Andrew averted his eyes for a moment. "Take your time, but please don't give up fighting…" The doctor added, his voice was low, as if he wanted to keep that conversation just between them. He still verified the monitors connected to her body and finally looked at the couple.

"You can come closer, Mr and Mrs Howard."

The woman gave a few steps forward and her eyes were immediately filled with tears at the moment she looked at the angel, emotion was also written on her husband's face, as he too approached the bed.

"Poor child… I'll pray to God every night and every day so that He heals her and restores her health." Mrs Howard spoke, touching Monica's hand. Dr Richards and Karen stood nearby, watching the couple's reaction and noticing a great amount of gratitude in their eyes.

"A long time ago, when our beloved daughter and her husband were killed in a car accident, God gave us a present… a blessing to help us go through so much pain… our grandson is everything that is left to us, he's been the joy in our lives since he was a baby…" Mr Howard was trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "This young lady gave us this present for the second time, as if our Father Himself had sent her to rescue those three children from the fire."

A small, bittersweet smile appeared on Andrew's face as he heard that short report. And as much as he knew that his beloved angelic friend was capable of the most beautiful gestures, he would still be amazed at her kindness and generosity.

"The amount of lives that Monica was capable of saving is impressive." The nurse spoke, she and Dr Richards equally impressed at the dimension of Monica's actions. "These three children were not the only ones who were rescued."

"Oh, they certainly weren't, I'm positively sure." Mrs Howard added. "Please tell us she will recover, Dr Richards. Our Nicholas is so worried about his dear 'Miss Monica' and wants to see her so badly..."

"This is all we've been praying for, Mrs Howard. It's clear to all of us that Monica has touched many hearts over the last few days. Even mine, I confess, for I'd never assisted such a generous and beloved person like this young lady." The doctor spoke, once again eliciting a stern gaze from Andrew. The angel of death tried to busy himself by paying attention to some other things going on in the room and it was then that he noticed he was not the only one whose mood was affected at Richards' great care for Monica. Karen held a hint of sorrow in her eyes which she managed to hide almost completely were it not for an angel's ability to see what human beings normally could not.

Monica's guests soon left the room, along with her doctor and nurse, leaving Andrew sitting by the bed, still in his angelic form. But he and Monica did not remain alone for a long time. A strong and familiar voice soon broke the silence and Andrew could immediately detect a great amount of sadness in it.

"I know why you're here..."

Tess was initially standing in a corner but slowly approached them. "You are not just staying by her side for support... you are on an assignment." She concluded.

Surprised, the angel of death could not look back at her for a moment and searched for Monica's hand for support.

"Tell me, Andrew! It is why you're here? To fulfil an assignment as an angel of death?" The supervisor demanded an explanation. "Is my baby your assignment?"

"There isn't anything certain yet, Tess." He finally looked back at her. "I was told to stay here and wait."

"Oh, dear Father!" She exclaimed, taking both hands up to her face.

"She's fighting, Tess! And she's not in pain, I promised myself I would not let her suffer and I'm doing everything I can so that it doesn't happen!"

Tess looked at him slightly confused. "I don't think I get what you're saying..."

Andrew averted his eyes and looked at the floor. He had said too much. But then again, of course he would never be able to hide what he was doing, the comfort he was trying to bring Monica. Not from the Father, not from his supervisors.

Tess walked over up to him and her inquisitive gaze was too powerful for him to stare. "Tell me, Andrew. What is going on here that I don't know?"

After some reluctance, he spoke again. "Monica's soul... she's not trapped in this human form all the time, Tess. I've... I've been talking to her, taking her with me to some of the places that she likes to visit so that she doesn't suffer so much."

He confessed his latest actions to a very surprised Tess, who kept staring at him in disbelief. But this time, the blond angel did not look away, for no matter what she thought, he was certain that he was doing the right thing.

"This is... rare and unexpected..." She finally spoke, still taken aback.

"So is an angel of God lying in a hospital bed..." Andrew replied, with emphasis.

"You know that there can be implications..."

"I'm the angel in charge of this assignment so I'm entitled to fulfil it the way I think is the most appropriate."

"You know Who is in charge here, Andrew, and that it is His will which will prevail, not yours." She replied back, with all her supervisor's authority.

"Yes, and I highly doubt that it's God's will to see one of His children suffering so much." Andrew looked at their sweet-mannered friend and stroked her hair with tenderness. "She doesn't remember what happened nor has any idea of what's going on right now."

"And you didn't tell her?"

"I didn't have the courage. Plus..." A small, bittersweet smile formed on his lips. "...I could see much joy in her eyes as we strolled by a beautiful beach or contemplated the night sky. I could not just destroy it."

Frowning with concern, the supervisor turned to look at the little angel lying unconscious before them. There was a turmoil of different thoughts in her mind due to all she had heard and witnessed over the last couple of days. Most importantly, she was also surprised at Andrew's actions and how he had chosen to handle the assignment. His devotion and fierce protectiveness towards the little angel were moving and there was no doubt of how deeply connected they were, but Tess wondered up to which point it would be acceptable.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Melancholic and rather confused eyes scanned the horizon searching for something that seemed far from reach. The hot and dry wind that blew constantly through the canyons and valleys of Utah, combined with the blinding sunrays that shone intensely at that time of the day, would make any living creature look for a shelter. That inhospitable region had no vegetation apart from the few cactus that spread here and there along the only road that crossed the area and the red rock formations made a contrast with the deep blue sky and with Monica's white dress, which swayed in synchrony with her auburn locks.

There Irish angel had been there for some long minutes, but differently from her other "dreams," Andrew was not there to greet her. Confusion clouded her lovely features as she had no memory of how she had gotten there in the first place, nor why her beloved friend was not with her.

This fact and also the strange sensation that there was something wrong filled her soul with anguish and fear, and as she realised that, Monica closed her eyes and asked the Creator for help.

"Please, Father... I don't know why I'm here or the reason for the anguish that is consuming my spirit right now, but please soothe my heart..." She whispered, with her hands conjoined. The silence that followed was broken by a familiar voice coming from behind her and when she heard it, it seemed that her prayer had just been answered.

"Angel..."

Relieved, she turned around an instant later. "Andrew..."

His name came out of her lips at the same time she shortened the distance between them, soon falling in his tight, gentle embrace.

"Hey, baby..." He managed to say, trying to hide his great concern at what had just happened: for a few seconds, the little angel diverted from her initial destination and was no longer at his side.

"I'm so afraid..." Her next words caused a worried frown to appear on his handsome face. Had she finally remembered the fire at the school and how she got trapped in the building in order to save those three children?

The angel of death ran his hand over her hair, still not facing her back. "Why?"

"I don't know... but I feel something is wrong. I feel... I feel... as if I needed to do something but I can't... And then you were not here..."

Andrew dared to tighten the hold around her small form just a little more, guilt tearing him inside for another mistake.

"I'm terribly sorry, angel. I... for a moment, I lost you... I looked around and you were not with me any longer." He finally pulled away to look at her in the eyes. "But it won't happen again, I promise you that."

"So this is another dream?"

"Yes, but you and I need to go somewhere else so that it can be called 'a dream'."

Her eyebrows knitted together with slight confusion. "I don't understand..."

Andrew placed both hands on each side of her face, still holding her gaze. "I need you to close your eyes, baby." He said, caressing her temples with his thumbs. "Would you do that for me?"

Those green pools inspired her so much trust that the little angel started to feel her spirit calm down. Nodding her head, she obliged him, and in a matter of seconds the smell of the sand and the dry air of the desert were quickly replaced by a humid atmosphere, where one could smell the green leaves mixed with wooden logs.

Monica knew where she was even before she opened her eyes.

"The cabin..." She said, gazing back at him an instant later.

The small porch overlooking the forest had always been the perfect observation spot for the two angels to sit and admire mother Nature's beautiful scenario.

X

"Being in our 'Earthly shelter' always warms my heart and puts my soul at ease, you know, Andrew." Monica spoke, now feeling the comfort of his strong embrace around her small shoulders once they sat side by side on the porch steps, some time after they had arrived at that secluded spot in the mountains.

"I know what you mean, angel. I feel exactly the same."

"It is almost like being Home..."

Andrew could not miss a note of sadness in her words. "How are you feeling now, baby?"

"I feel... threatened..."

"Threatened?"

"By something that I cannot explain..." The angel spoke, still gazing at the greenery around them, eyes a bit lost as if she was working on an answer to everything she was feeling.

Andrew found himself measuring each of his words once again. He wondered until when he would be capable of omitting from her what was really going on.

"Did something happen back in the canyon before I found you?"

"No. But I felt incredibly alone in there, even aware of the fact that I'm never alone."

"I'm sorry again, angel." He was quick to reply, not accepting his losing her during their small journey from the hospital bedroom up to that cabin. Something he did not expect happened then: perhaps Monica's fear caused her spirit to wander somewhere else, perhaps her condition itself made her escape from his firm grip.

The little angel finally lifted her eyes to meet his, and even though Andrew tried to bottle his feelings in the depths of his soul, Monica was the only living creature besides God himself who had the ability to read them.

"There is no need to apologise for that, Andrew. You were not supposed to predict my detour to somewhere other than the one you intended."

"I feel like I endangered you. For a few moments, I was afraid."

"You did not know it could happen." Monica's steady look at his green pools had always left him in a state of wonder and filled his spirit with tenderness and much love. At that very moment, however, those beautiful brown eyes were disclosing some of his most hidden secret thoughts and leaving him vulnerable. The angel of death looked at the ground as a way to escape from her inquisitive gaze but it was too late.

With sadness, Monica kept on looking at him, feeling the presence of tears. "But what you _do_ know is the reason for what I'm feeling."

Even if she did not want it, Monica could not avoid the accusatory look in her eyes, despite the stable tone in her voice. And her words had the impact she had predicted: unable to look back at her, Andrew rose to his feet and give a few steps away from her, as if trying to escape from the way that conversation was going.

Watching his reaction caused Monica to be equally nervous and she too stood up and followed him, determined to find out the reason for so much sorrow.

"Andrew, what is going on? Why can I see so much sadness when I look into your eyes?" She placed her hand on his arm, her delicate touch increasing his tension. "Please, tell me... Let me help you!"

That last statement broke his heart. She was thinking that _he_ had a problem, that _he_ was the one who needed to be helped.

On second thoughts, however, her worry was not a surprise because she had the most generous soul he had ever known. With effort, Andrew covered her hand with his own and finally turned around. The way she looked at him was moving, as she kept searching for an answer to his tribulations.

The blond angel took her hand to his lips and did the only decent thing he could do then. "You're right, angel. There is something I've been avoiding to tell you."

"But what is it?"

"Your dreams, Monica... There's a reason why I've been taking your spirit away during the last few days."

Her meek features tensed with confusion. "I don't understand..."

After a small pause, Andrew kept on speaking. "There's been an accident at the school where you work. A fire due to an electric problem put many children in danger and as it spread fast they had to be removed from the building as quickly as possible."

"A fire? But... did anyone get hurt? The children, did they-"

"Most of them managed to escape without any injuries, thanks to you and your colleagues. But you noticed that three children were missing and went after them. Many rooms were already on fire but you did not give up. And you found them, angel." He let go of her hand to stroke her face. "Jimmy, Nicholas and Sarah were rescued and are alive now because of you."

Hearing that, Monica heaved a sigh of relief and some of her tension even left, as she did not realise Andrew had not finished his report yet. "Oh, Father... Thank You so much!" She said, closing her eyes for a moment, to open them again and look at her friend. "These wee ones have been through so much already, Andrew! Especially Jimmy and Nick, they-"

Andrew moved his index finger to her lips, gently silencing her. "I know, baby. I know who they are and what they've been through."

"You do?"

"I've seen their parents and grandparents at the city hospital. They are fine now but needed special care due to some minor injuries."

"I understand. Did anyone else get hurt?"

The innocence with which she made that question nearly undid him, and the angel of death had to sum up all his courage to go on speaking. "Monica... the classroom where you found the children was almost completely on fire... You made Jimmy, Nick and Sarah pass through a door that was already partially blocked, but... when you were trying to escape... you got yourself hurt..."

It was possible to see a slight hint of surprise and apprehension in her eyes. "Hurt?"

"Yes. Your human form, actually. The firefighters took you to the city hospital and the doctors are watching over you now, monitoring you as you've been unconscious for some days..." He looked for the nicest way to tell her so, and could see that the impact of that piece of news caused her a strange sensation, as if she did not know how to react to it.

"I guess... that explains why I have no memory of what happened to me... And now I know where all this anguish in my spirit is coming from..." She spoke slowly, still processing the latest events. "These dreams..."

"What you saw at Susan's wedding was real. And so were all the moments we spent together, angel. I've been at your bedside day and night and could feel your suffering, so I took the liberty of carrying your soul to a place where you wouldn't feel any pain or any fear." He confessed, stroking her face. "I know this might be against the rules, that I should at least receive a special permission to do this but I... just couldn't bear to see you suffer. As much as I cannot bear the thought of losing you..."

He was right. If Monica's human form did not survive to all the injuries and the pain, Andrew would have one of the hardest assignments an angel could accomplish: taking someone he loved Home, where she would remain perhaps during all eternity due to the circumstances on which she was sent there. There would not be joyful meetings in which he would buy her some mocha and sit with her to watch the sunset or teach her little human things, such as playing bowling or pinball. There would never be a jointed assignment either, when they could share the joy of taking the Father's help and love to those who needed it. Monica and Andrew could actually not see each other for centuries to come.

"Are you there on assignment?" Monica wanted to know, now finally understanding why she could see so much pain in his own eyes.

The blond angel did not respond immediately, as once again he could not face her inquisitive gaze. "I... I was told to stay at your side and wait." He finally admitted.

"I understand..."

Andrew squeezed her hand and made her look at him. "And I promise you I won't leave you until your human form is completely healed, my sweet angel." He gently guided her back to the porch steps and sat down with her. "I believe that you are there on assignment too."

"I am?"

"Yes, angel. Jimmy asked his mother to go and check on you and it was right in the anteroom of the ICU that she and her ex-husband finally decided to put an end on a fight that was only causing suffering and pain to the three of them." He told her, glad that at least he could see her interest picking up again. "And it was also there at the hospital that I saw Nicholas' grandparents pray with gratitude for your saving their only and most precious treasure. Nick is their only family and their only reminder of their beloved daughter. Not to mention Elisa! You were actually the one who told me how you managed to touch her life and the life of her fiancé's family in order to make them accept their love."

Biting her lower lip and with a crying expression on her face, Monica nodded her head. "I... prayed so much for guidance, Andrew. You and Tess are usually around to back me up whenever I have a long term assignment to accomplish, but this time you were not there and I wondered if I'd be able to do it by myself."

The blond angel wrapped his arm around her small form and brought her closer to him in a warm and tender embrace, which she returned with the same intensity. "But the Father knew and trusted you would accomplish this mission beautifully; He knew there wouldn't be a better angel to be there at that school when danger took place. Only someone with a selfless heart and a loving and brave soul would be able to reach so many through her act of kindness."

She blinked with confusion, not immediately realising the dimension of his words.

"There is a whole city praying for you and reflecting upon your courage and generosity. And even the hospital staff is impressed at all the good you brought to all of those who had contact with you."

Andrew pulled away just a few inches, enough to look inside her sad brown eyes. "As a matter of fact you are still touching everyone's hearts. Your school co-workers, the doctors and nurses and the inhabitants of Bontiful - to them, 'Miss Monica' is teaching each one of them a precious lesson they will never forget."

He managed a slight yet bittersweet smile. "And if you ask me, this is what you do best: bring joy and hope to those around you."

Moved with emotion, the Irish angel reached out and rested the palm of her hand against his face, caressing it gently. "I confess I'm still afraid, but I know I'm not alone. And besides the Father's presence I also have you by my side." She caressed his face and returned his smile. "I couldn't be more thankful, you see. It's not every day an angel is granted their own angel to help them go through a difficult hour."

"I'm not that perfect, baby. But I guess the Father knows I wouldn't be able to fulfil any other mission until I saw you were alright again."

Holding his gaze, Monica moved closer and brushed a tender kiss against his cheek. "I'll never forget what you're doing." She said, her eyes filled with gratitude. "I'll fight, I promise you. It might not be today or tomorrow, but I promise I'll do everything within me to recover."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Sitting on a chair placed nearby Monica's bed, Andrew glanced at his pocket watch, in one of the rare moments he would take his eyes away from the little angel. The hospital bedroom was silent and gloomy and it was amazing how time seemed to have two different dimensions: when he was in Monica's company, hours turned into minutes and minutes into brief seconds of joy. But now that his dearest friend was so quiet and lost in the unconsciousness of her human brain, waiting was like a heavy burden he had vowed to carry until the moment she opened her eyes for him again.

Andrew's silent ordeal was gently interrupted by Karen, with a slight knock on the door. As the nurse entered the bedroom, he could see that there was someone in the anteroom. She could be six or seven years old and wore a lilac dress and white cardigan and sandals, and her bright auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders up to her waist. In her hands, she carried a small bouquet of tiny white verbenas and a brown teddy bear. Karen was careful enough not to let her enter and beaconed Andrew to come up to the hall outside of Monica's bedroom.

At first, he was reluctant to leave Monica's side but in a blink of an eye another presence was felt inside the room: quietly, Tess appeared in angelic form and nodded her head slowly, letting him know that she would watch over their dear friend. More relieved, the blond angel bent down and lay a gentle kiss against Monica's temple and left the room under Tess' attentive eyes.

"Andrew, there is someone here who would really like to see 'Miss Monica'," Karen explained as he became face to face with the little girl, whose mother was standing quietly in a corner with tears in her eyes. Andrew managed a gentle smile and knelt before the child so that they could be at the same level.

"This is Sarah." The nurse explained, and then pointed at the teddy bear, "And this is her friend, Charlie. Annie, this is Andrew, Monica's friend."

"Hello, Annie. It's very nice to meet you and Charlie!" The blond angel shook hands with her, not missing that under her cardigan sleeve, the little girl had some bandages protecting her burnt skin. There was no doubt: Sarah was the third child Monica had rescued from the fire.

"Hi, Mr Andrew." She politely greeted him back.

"I take it you and Charlie came here to see Miss Monica."

"Yes, but they didn't let us enter. Miss Karen said it's only for grown up people."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's true. We still need to wait a little so Monica gets stronger. Right now, she needs to rest as much as she can."

She nodded her head with great maturity. "I understand. Are you Miss Monica's boyfriend?"

Andrew chuckled softly at that question. "Monica is my best, dearest friend."

With a soft smile, she nodded again. "There are some things I wanted to give her but she's sleeping now, so Miss Karen and my mom said that it'd be alright to give them to you so you can keep them until Miss Monica wakes up." Saying that, Sarah handed him the flowers.

"Oh, Sarah... That's very sweet of you."

"Can you give them to Miss Monica?"

"Of course I can. And I can guarantee you that Monica will love them very much!"

"I wanted to say thanks for her saving my life and for giving my mom back to me, I guess that'll have to wait a little though..."

As Andrew's expression was one of confusion at those last words, Sarah's mother stepped into the conversation.

"Sarah, sweetheart, why don't you go have that special hot chocolate that you wanted to drink right before we came here?"

"I think your mom had a very good idea!" Karen was quick to say, offering her hand to the little girl. "I'll take you to the cafeteria!"

"Okay." Sarah turned to Andrew before leaving the room and placed the small teddy bear in his hands. "I brought Charlie to make Miss Monica some company, he always makes me feel better when I'm not feeling well."

Smiling, the blond angel gladly accepted the treasured toy. "Thank you, sweetie."

When the little girl left the hall accompanied by Karen, Sarah's mother gave a step forward, aware of the confused look in Andrew's eyes.

"Sarah and I had not seen each other for two long months." She explained. "I travel a lot due to my job as a reporter and since Sarah was a baby her father has also been a mother to her."

"I understand work sometimes demands some sacrifice."

"That's the problem, Andrew. I never saw my constant absence as a sacrifice. To me, travelling around the world was something exciting, brave... something that made me feel special and powerful."

Andrew nodded his head in understanding and on the following second, the ironic and bittersweet smile on Mrs Stevenson's face was replaced by an expression of disappointment and frustration. "What I never realised was the selfish person I've always been. The sacrifice you've just mentioned... it was my husband and my daughter who had to go through it. I'm so ashamed that I first knew about what happened to Sarah through the TV news. When I heard her name and saw that she could've died in a fire I... I felt the worst creature in this world!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. Andrew placed the teddy bear and the flowers on the coffee table in front of him and touched her shoulder. "Mrs Stevenson, recognising one's mistakes while there's still time to correct them is a virtue and a gift. Sarah is still so young and I'm sure she just wants to love you, no matter what. And I have no doubt that you love her very, very much."

Sarah's mother let out a small sob and nodded her head. "I do. God knows how much! But it was necessary to see a stranger giving up on herself to save my daughter's life for me to realise what I was throwing away. I'll be eternally grateful to Monica for what she did for Sarah and I'll pray every night and day for her to receive the same blessing Sarah received. Your friend, Andrew, was an angel sent by God to save not only my daughter but the whole family."

Pleased to hear that and equally moved, Andrew managed a slight smile. "Coming from Monica, I'm not surprised. Touching people's hearts... this is what she does best."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Reclined against a tree trunk and taking advantage of its generous shadow, Andrew cradled his dearest friend in his arms with infinite tenderness, waiting patiently until she slowly came to her senses and opened her eyes for another one of those lovely dreams. But she was so relaxed and at ease, with her head leaning over his chest, that Andrew did not have any urgency to see her waking up.

Truth to be told, he was enjoying to hold her in that beautiful angelic form. Looking at her made up for all those days he had been at her side in that lifeless ICU room. The angel of death prayed for a sign that she would recover and that his services would not be necessary any longer. So far, however, he kept on waiting for a miracle.

"Hey, beautiful..." He spoke softly in Monica's ear as she slowly came to her senses.

A sleepy smile played on her lips at the moment she heard his voice and felt his fingers gently combing her hair. Monica blinked a few times and frowned at the sudden brightness that reached her eyes, finally lifting her head to look at him. "Hullo, Andrew..." Her sweet accent was like a soft melody to his ears. "Have I been here for too long?"

Andrew shook his head with a smile. "You were so pretty sleeping in my arms that I wouldn't mind keeping you here for as long as you wanted."

The Irish angel lowered her head slightly embarrassed with his flattering. "Sometimes I feel guilty, you see..."

"Guilty?"

"For demanding all your time and attention..." She said, eying him with tenderness and gratitude. "You could be somebody else's angel."

Andrew frowned at those words and his expression turned to be a serious one. With infinite care, he helped her to sit up straight and facing him so that he could give her a mild scold. "Monica, what you're saying isn't fair to yourself. You are a God's daughter too and right now I am your angel. I've been assigned to you and even if I hadn't, I'd still be here at your side!"

"I know. But even so, I can't bear to see so much sorrow in your eyes." She said, touching his handsome face with her fingertips.

Andrew took her hand up to his lips and kissed its palm. "I have no doubt that soon you and I will be sitting together in our human forms and I'll buy you a double mocha latte against Tess' will and that we'll spend a lovely day off, like many others we've already spent, angel."

Lost for words and moved with emotion, Monica nodded her head. Andrew decided to risen the mood, as watching Monica's sadness caused him immense suffering as well.

"Meanwhile, I brought 'someone' who was also specially assigned to be at your side and make you some company!"

Watching as a hint of curiosity appeared in her sad doe-like eyes, Andrew reached for the teddy bear hidden behind some flowers and gave it to her. "This is Charlie. And he was sent by one of your little students, Sarah!"

A crying smile broke on Monica's beautiful face as she took the teddy bear in her hands. "Oh, wee Sarah... She's such a sweet little girl..." The angel said, placing the small toy underneath her chin.

"I know, she and I had a little talk." He winked at her, eliciting Monica's curiosity a little more.

X

"Poor wee Sarah... Although she has always been such a cheerful and smart little girl I knew that something was just not right!" Monica spoke, sadness written on her face as Andrew dutifully reported all the details of his meeting with the little girl and her mother.

"There was much regret in Mrs Stevenson's eyes, Monica, you can be sure of that. Plus, Sarah's lending you her best friend only indicates she no longer needs him for now she has her mom back." He said, with an encouraging grin that finally elicited a tearful smile from her. "I shouldn't tell you this but I'm kinda jealous of this little buddy!" The blond angel added finally listening to her lovely giggling filling his ears.

"You should not worry, then, for as charming as this wee fellow can be, there'll always be an angel with a special place in my heart!" She replied, eyeing him with so much tenderness and love that for a moment the angel of death was lost for words. And as in a synchronised movement, they rested their foreheads together, cherishing each other's company and the feelings emanating from their hearts on that very moment.

Those feelings had gained so deep roots that not even Monica and Andrew themselves could explain their reach, nor questioned their limits.

Andrew had arranged their meeting in a park and on that sunny Saturday afternoon there were many children playing around. A group of youngsters were playing with a ball and threw it very close to where the two angels were staying. Their voices called both Andrew and Monica's attention and the little Irish angel looked at her friend with an expression of someone who could not resist to their next action: smiling, she rose to her feet and grabbed the ball, throwing it back at one of the kids. She knew they were still so innocent and pure that their ability to see and hear the angels was still intact.

"Thank you, miss!" The little boy, who would probably be around six, politely spoke. The broad smile on Monica's face and the way her eyes sparkled told Andrew that she needed to do that in order to be sure she still mattered. It was a painful discovery made through an instant of joy.

"You're very welcome, wee one!" She replied, watching with tenderness as he and his little friends returned to a spot that was closer to where their parents were.

And it was exactly one of those parents who called Andrew's attention.

"Well, this is curious." He said, standing next to Monica, whose eyes followed his look up to the solitary woman who was sitting on a picnic towel spread on the grass and who was calling out for the little boy to whom Monica had just thrown a ball. It was time for a quick snack.

"What is curious?" She wanted to know.

"Your little friend's mother is Karen, the nurse who looks after you." He informed, giving Monica more fuel for a new avalanche of questions that he knew was about to come. Better this way, Andrew thought. At lease the precious little angel had some other things to focus on rather than her uncertain future; he would carry this burden, not her.

"My nurse? Really? Do you think she could be in need of some kind of help too?"

Just as the blond angel had expected, his sweet friend's inquisitive mind was active and in full force. Andrew wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started another report on his impressions about the young nurse.

"We don't get the chance to talk much, angel, but she told me that was born and raised her in this town and that she became a nurse a year before her son was born. Michael is six and he lost his father when he was still a baby."

Monica's eyes were immediately filled with sadness. "Oh, poor family!"

"She kept on working and also with the help of her parents, Karen seems to be doing a good job raising her young son. She's also a very good professional, as I don't miss how careful she is with...you..."

There was an inevitable pause at those words. Strange how the little angel was at the same time so far and so close to him. Monica was quick to reach for his hand and give it a light squeeze, aware of the great suffering that her condition caused him.

"...and with the other patients. Dr Richards has great trust on her." He concluded.

"Dr Richards? Is he my doctor?"

Monica's questioning about Richards caused Andrew great discomfort; something that he would be ashamed to admit even to himself.

"That is correct." He answered, feeling a lump forming in his throat at the memory of the man taking care of "his" angel girl and at the evident protectiveness and enchantment he could see in Richards' eyes while the doctor fulfilled his task.

"It's strange, you know... Knowing that there is someone watching over you, doing everything in their reach to keep you well and safe and, at the same time, not being able to thank them..." The Irish angel spoke, philosophically as she would always do.

But her words did not have the ability to soften Andrew's mood. "There are... many people who are at your side now, Monica, and they are doing their best so that your human form is healed."

The words came out of his mouth a little sharper than he had intended, and being so aware of what was going on inside his heart and soul, Monica was quick to notice something was bothering him.

"I did not forget this." She stopped their slow walk and held up a firm gaze at him. If the look in her eyes was not a hurt one, at least there seemed to be a warning sign.

Andrew lowered his head in shame. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry, angel. It's just that... when God's timing isn't the same as ours, the waiting becomes a little too hard sometimes."

For many times since she knew the truth about her condition, Monica noticed how hard Andrew tried to keep his sorrow away from her and perhaps from everybody else. That was one of the rare moments he could not hide his emotions and looking inside his soul became a heartbreaking experience.

With tenderness, Monica placed a hand against his face. "As much as you try to protect me and carry this burden alone, I can see what you're going through. And it breaks my heart..."

"This is not meant for you to see, angel." He kindly replied, covering her small hand with his. "You're going through a lot yourself. The physical pain, the suffering at being trapped in a sick human form... Those are a heavy burden for you to carry."

"They may be. But your being at my side makes all the difference. Your presence has always soothed the pain and filled my heart with hopes that one day this situation will be over. And until then, I can only lift my prayers of thanks for having you with me." She said, and standing on the tip of her toes, the angel placed a loving kiss against his cheek.

That sweet caress went straight to his heart and once again reached his deepest feelings. Andrew closed his eyes for a brief second, allowing himself a break from all his worries and duties, enjoying that soulful touch, feeling his love grow stronger and even dreaming with the possibility to go past that caress and tell her that besides the Father himself, he loved her deeply and for the centuries to come.

Becoming bolder, as soon as she pulled away, Andrew gazed back at her and pulled her for a tight embrace, which she welcomed with the same intensity.

"There is something else I wanted to give you..." He finally spoke, showing her a bouquet of small, delicate white verbenas. "There's another one of this resting on your bedside table, also Sarah's gift." He added, as Monica took the flowers in her hands with care and enchantment.

"Oh, Andrew, they are adorable!"

"Yes, they are." The blond angel was gazing at her as words came out of his mouth, not at the flowers, and Monica quickly realised who he was talking about, smiling back at him with slight shyness.

He then looked around the park and then back at her. "Would you care for a short walk?"

"A walk sounds lovely."

And the two angels started a pleasant stroll along the green grass and under the gentle sunrays and warm spring breeze. Although they were in angelic form, Monica and Andrew had their sensorial skills preserved and the mix of wild flowers perfume was always filling in the air, making their outing in the park a joyful one.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

During their stroll in the park, now under the beautiful sunset, Andrew was more careful than ever with his sweet-mannered friend. In their last outing, on the Ireland seashore, he had pushed her spirit up to some great effort and Monica felt weak and tired. This time, however, the angel of death measured her every step, and deciding that she had already covered enough distance, he elected to make the spot under an oak tree their final stop. And he could not have chosen a better place: it was at the top of a small slope and from there it was possible to see that a music concert was about to begin.

"This is why spring and summer remain to be my favourite seasons, you see, Andrew." She started, once they were again comfortably seated. "Everything is so joyful and vivid and there always seem to be music filling in the air..."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right, angel. Human beings have always celebrated summer as a time to bond and enjoy each other's company."

Monica leaned against him and rested her head over his shoulder, making the blond angel to automatically hold her as the music started. Andrew lifted his prayers asking their Creator for Monica's healing so they could return to that very spot and enjoy Nature's wonders and each other's company in a more complete way.

Meanwhile, dark thoughts kept on haunting his spirit: the seriousness of Monica's condition, the pain she was under and how long she would remain there. And although the angel of death tried to deny it even to himself, Dr Richards's evident enchantment with her did bother him terribly – he had been almost rude to her a couple of hours before just because of her interest in whom was assisting her. Plus, in his most hidden thoughts, Andrew resented the fact that this man was doing everything he could to save Monica, while all that was left to him was to sit and wait. All the doctor's care, attention and protectiveness had always been Andrew's job, not Richards'. That man would never be able to understand the complexity and beauty of Monica's soul, her thoughts and feelings...only Andrew had that privilege besides the Father Himself.

The angel of death had a firm belief that his dearest friend was on an important assignment and that, once it was totally fulfilled, she would wake up and have her health quickly restored, so that the contact with Richards was brief and the angels could move away to another assignment, far from that town, far from that man.

A gentle tug in his arm took him out of his reverie and made him look down at his beautiful friend. "I was wondering something..."She said, with a smile, sparkling brown eyes gazing up at him with expectation as the music kept on playing.

"And what is it, angel?" He replied back, also smiling at her, his dark thoughts left aside for a while.

"May I have this dance?"

Despite the implications of that request – dancing would perhaps mean more effort to Monica, Andrew could not help chuckling at the way she was inviting him. "I thought things are the other way around!" He joked.

"I suppose they are but the music is so beautiful that I felt the urgency to do justice to it right now!"

"Monica..." He started, but if there was something Andrew was positively sure was the fact he was unable to deny Monica almost anything. "It'll be only one dance..." He raised his index finger and gave her a warning look, which she knew was a feeble attempt to set limits for her request.

And his utmost care and evident love did touch Monica's heart deeply. She knew how he had been suffering, how much any angel of death would suffer if assigned to take another fellow angel Home – so far she had never heard something like that could happen. She was Andrew's dearest friend, a companion in so many difficult or joyful moments and watching her suffering over a hospital bed was certainly extremely painful to him. But he was there, trying his best to bring her some relief. The blond angel was more than a soul mate: he was her warden, and his actions would forever be etched in her heart.

"One dance will be perfect, I'm sure."

Despite his half-hearted attempt to joke by establishing a boundary for her will to dance, Monica's smile and soft words back at him did not come from amusement. The Irish angel held a spark in her sweet doe-like eyes that captured Andrew's green ones and softened his heart up to the point of leaving him speechless with emotion. There was a mix of gratitude, enchantment and tenderness in her gaze.

And there was also much love – deeper than he had ever thought, or at least ever noticed before.

As Monica's delicate hand rested upon his, Andrew wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, their eyes never breaking the contact as they started to sway along their very private dance hall, with no one to witness the great sense of union between the two souls other than the Father. It seemed that the golden glow around Monica's form became even brighter, even more splendid and awe-striking when she was in Andrew's arms, gently guided by the angel of death as the soft music played. She had closed her eyes at one point, but her smile remained and her ethereal image seemed to float.

Andrew, for himself, could not be more in awe at so much grace and at the possibility to keep it right there in his arms. The little angel's elegant figure made a perfect picture and seemed to hypnotise him for his green pools followed her every move, and in amazing synchrony he held her, led her to the next step, moved her forward and backward so that dancing became an exquisite performance.

The music came to a part where the couple pulled away and Andrew held Monica by one the hand, watching mesmerised as her auburn locks flew in the air as she twirled around; her broad smile never fading, her dreamy eyes gazing back at him with contentment. When the song came close to its closing, one of his arms gently encircled her waist and he dipped her down softly, his green eyes staring into her brown ones, and he felt her slightly tighten the grip on the back of his neck for support, even though she knew he would forever hold her if he had to.

Moments later, Andrew brought her up and back to him again, and the two angels in cosmic form kept a very short distance from each other, still holding and still gazing at each other with tenderness even if the music had finally faded.

"The concept of 'soul mate' has never been so clear to me as it is right now..." She said, her sweet smile putting in check his most hidden secret.

"Why are you saying so, angel?" He questioned her back, also with a matching smile and in no hurry to let her go from his arms, although it meant that all the layers with which he kept his feelings at bay had now been removed. The angel of death had simply failed to resist to her adorableness and to the evident love he had always felt for her.

"Because our strong connection and the certainty you'd always be my angel whenever I need have always been a constant to me... in many moments of my existence since the day we first met. I have no doubt that this... bond we share is a gift from the Father, perhaps a reminder of His own unconditional love... And it is now, perhaps when I need the most, that you do your best to do justice to this beautiful gift."

Moved at her words, Andrew lay a gentle hand against her cheek. "This... 'bond' will last forever, Monica. And to me, angel, the definition of soul mate is simply you..."

She managed a small tearful smile as she covered his hand with hers. "Then I guess we have matching opinions. A soul mate would understand and connect with me in every way and on every level, bringing a sense of joy and harmony whenever he is around, and when I think about it, it is you that comes to mind, Andrew."

The two angels found themselves locked up in each other's gaze, their enchantment and fascination never fading. The way they looked at each other came naturally and the image of the two together actually portrayed two souls who not only loved each other but who were also _in love_ with each other.

Andrew acted on impulse when he dared to cross the small distance between them and press his lips very lightly and gently upon hers. Monica for herself not only accepted his caress but also returned it with the same tenderness. None of them had planned or anticipated that kiss – so light and ephemeral but which would leave an imprint in their souls for that moment on.

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." He rested his forehead with hers and spoke almost in a whisper once they parted, yet, he made no effort to break the tight embrace around her.

"Why do you say so?" She surprisingly asked, her eyes closed, and also in no hurry to leave the security and comfort of his arms.

Slightly taken aback with what she said, the blond angel searched for her eyes. "Monica...What just happened... I cannot even begin to imagine-"

"Andrew...I love you..." She gently interrupted him, confronting his words with utmost sincerity.

And despite the turmoil of thoughts in his mind – all about the implications of that small gesture, the angel of death could not help a small, almost inexistent smile. "Monica..."

"Right now which other things could I be more certain of other than what I feel for you and God's love?" She asked, with a tearful tone in her voice. Although her words were hard to face, there was no anger nor sorrow in her eyes as she said them.

Andrew was moved at her double courage: facing one of the greatest dramas an angel could face and admitting open-heartedly her feelings for him.

"Oh, angel... My sweet angel..." He spoke, reaching out to stroke her face. "I love you so much, my precious Monica...I've been holding this secret even from myself..."

"I'm sorry I never realised it... Actually, I never that my love for you was...that it was... much greater than what I thought..." She was going to say something else but on the following second, she felt her legs growing weaker and grabbed his shirt. "Andrew..."

"Angel? What... what's happening? What are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure...I guess I'm leaving..."

Andrew held her limp form in his arms and once he knew it, they were back at the ICU of the city hospital. Monica's soul was back to her human form but much to his despair, there were doctors and nurses surrounding her bed for Richards tried desperately to reanimate her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Under Andrew's terrified eyes, Dr Richards, along with Karen and two other nurses and an assistant doctor, tried everything they could to revert Monica's condition. Her human heart had suddenly stopped and Richards tried electrical shocks in order to bring the young teacher back to life.

"Please, Monica, please show some response! You should not leave this world so early!" The doctor whispered, his eyes reflecting the same worry that was written on Andrew's face.

"C'mon, sweetie, fight! You've been so strong so far!" The nurse who had been a loyal friend to Monica also spoke, feeling sorry to see such a noble and brave creature suffering so much.

Andrew's beige suit was back in his angelic form and, in despair, he leaned next to Monica's bed and started to whisper in her ear.

"Please, angel, hold on just a little more. I know you're tired and I'm sorry if somehow I made you feel like that... Please, forgive me... for everything..." He caressed her pale face. "I love you so much, my sweet angel... So much that I'd easily trade places with you to spare you from feeling even the smallest amount of pain."

The blond angel made a brief stop when he noticed another angelic presence in the room. Tess' expression held as much sadness as his, and in her crying eyes he could see the resemblance to a mother who was losing her daughter.

"We're losing her, angel boy?" The supervisor spoke, holding his hand.

"No... I refuse to accept that, Tess..."

The oldest angel closed her eyes. "Please, Father, keep this angel in Your hands..."

"We got a pulse!"

Dr Richards' loud voice echoed in the room and in a matter of seconds seemed to renew their hopes.

"She's stable, doctor!" Karen spoke, double checking the machines connected to Monica's human form a few moments later.

"Yes, but we're taking her to do an MRI... I have a slight suspicion on what may have caused that. And I'll do everything to save her!"

Tess and Andrew watched, side by side, as Dr Richard's team started to prepare their precious friend for the next procedures. She did not miss the evident jealousy in the blond angel's eyes when the doctor's feelings of protectiveness towards Monica became clear, and Andrew's reaction left her quite worried.

X

"Right now, we're looking at a clot in Monica's brain, which was caused by a concussion in her head. That explains her unconsciousness and subsequent comma."

Dr Richards's voice echoed in his cold office a couple of hours after Monica's crisis. There, he assembled with Andrew and Tess, who had then been introduced to him and Karen as the other family member in Monica's life. He showed them the result of Monica's exam and explained the seriousness of her condition and what should be done.

"But the medication did not manage to reduce the swelling in her brain?" Andrew asked, paying close attention to every detail the doctor told him.

"We were hoping so but unfortunately it didn't happen. That's why I called you both here. Monica has to go to surgery immediately in order to remove the clot."

"Will she recover after it's removed, doctor?" Tess wanted to know, and now that she was in human form her tears never ceased to fall.

"I'm sorry, Tess, I wish I could say so, but at the moment all I can tell you is this is the best way to try to make her heal."

Andrew and Tess bid their angelic friend a sad goodbye minutes before she was taken to the surgery room. What the doctors and nurses did not know was that after she crossed the cold room doors, the two angels remained by her side, holding her hands, whispering loving words in her ear and praying to God so that He guided the doctors' hands during the entire procedure.

"Tess... She's in pain, I can feel it." Andrew finally spoke, interrupting their pleas for divine intervention.

"I know, angel boy. I can feel it too." The supervisor quietly replied, and on the following moment she understood what he really implied.

"Please, allow me..."

Without saying a word, Tess nodded her head.

X

The movement of Monica's eyelashes was a sign that little by little the gentle Irish angel was coming back to her senses. Monica was still weak and a little drowsy but the presence of loved ones so close to her soon filled her spirit with warmth and peace. She stirred her head slowly and finally opened her eyes to see that she was back at the cabin, in the bedroom she usually slept in whenever she and her angelic friends were there.

"Hey, sweet angel..." Andrew's soothing voice calling her by the term of endearment she was so fond of was the first sound that reached her ears. And even feeling so tired and sleepy, the little angel smiled; her soft brown eyes quickly finding his green ones.

"Andrew..."

The sound of her voice was weak but her joy to see him again was written on her face. For some instants Andrew wondered if she remembered everything that had happened the last time they met. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt her squeezing his hand.

"We're back at the cabin, sweetie. But all you'll do now is rest now, okay?"

"No dancing this time..." she said, a few seconds later.

That remark was followed by a look of tenderness that went straight to his heart and which conveyed much love: a hint that she did remember their last encounter and the loving kiss that sealed their mutual feelings.

Andrew could not help returning her gaze, letting her know that his memories were also vivid in his mind.

"No dancing. But I'll be right here at your side taking good care of you." He said, taking her hand to his lips.

"You always do that."

If Andrew had any doubt about her feelings concerning their last meeting, those words only reinforced the impression that she held no regret or doubt about it.

"But this time I did not come alone." He added, finding the slightly confused look in her eyes rather cute despite the circumstances. Monica followed his gaze up to the bedroom door and when Tess entered the room, her smile grew wider.

"Oh, Tess!"

"Angel girl!"

Moved with emotion, the supervisor approached the bed and took Monica's hand in both of hers.

"I missed you so much..."

"Oh, baby, I missed you too! I cannot believe it I spent so much time without seeing you!"

"There's so much to talk, Tess... I just wish I wasn't so weak at the moment..."

"That's right, Miss Wings. A lot of resting, little talking!" The supervisor gently admonished, trying hard to control her emotion. "We can do the talking later."

Andrew reached out and stroked her temple lovingly. "Tess is right, angel. We brought you here to rest."

"What happened to me?" The little angel insisted, her doe-like eyes gazing up at them in a way that made it twice hard to deny her an explanation.

"Shh...We'll still have a lot of time for this, angel girl!"

Tess made one last attempt to keep her quiet, but Monica's stubborn nature sometimes overcame even situations like those. Aware of Tess' firm posture, the little angel turned to her other beloved friend.

"Andrew?"

Her sweet voice and the unique way which she pronounced his name were enough to get from him the answer she was waiting for. Feeling he would give in, the blond angel looked at Tess, who rolled her eyes with some frustration: it was clear he was unable to resist to Monica's plea.

"The... doctors are working on your human form right now, angel." He cautiously explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It's... a procedure to remove a small clot from your brain. When they're done, they believe that you'll regain consciousness."

"Is this why I feel so tired? Is this why I passed out the last time we met and-"

"What Andrew is telling you is that Dr Richards and his team are giving their best in order to heal you, angel girl." Tess gently interrupted, and Andrew was relieved she did so as he was suddenly afraid Monica could reveal their most intimate moment at the wrong time.

And the little angel finally accepted the fact that she could not argue protest against Tess' authority and nodded in understanding.

"Dr Richards... He sounds like a very capable person..."

"And he is." The supervisor added. "Everyone at the hospital and in the entire city is praying for you and putting their faith not only in God but also in Dr Richards' hands. You are under the care of a very talented professional."

"He must have saved many lives already. I hope I can meet him."

Tess did not miss the look in Andrew's eyes and how he turned his face away from them for a few moments, trying to hide what was already too obvious to her: his deep jealousy.

"You will, baby. I have faith that soon we'll be sitting in a café and I'll be scolding you for ordering a third mocha latte and mister Halo here will either convince me that one more cup won't do you any harm or manage to get you some more away from my eyes!"

Tess' words brought a smile back to Monica's and even to Andrew's face.

That scene she had just described was everything they had been waiting and praying for.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

While Dr Richards and his team worked on Monica's human form and did their best to remove the clot from her brain, the little angel's spirit remained by her dearest friend's side. Andrew could not bear the thought of her in pain, so he decided to take her away from that cold surgery room and took her to a place that was so dear to her: the cabin in the mountains. And as much as she knew that there should be special orders for him to do such thing, Tess had not only agreed to do anything to spare Monica from suffering but also joined him in this journey.

The supervisor did not stay there all the time, however. Noticing that Monica had dozed off to a light sleep after she woke up in the cabin, Tess took the opportunity to leave, and now she was inside the surgery room, closely watching the doctors and praying for the procedure to turn out fine.

At the cabin, Monica's spirit did not rest for a long time after Tess' departure. When the Irish angel opened her eyes once again, she saw Andrew sitting on a chair next to her bed, downcast eyes staring at the floor as he seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Andrew..."

The sound of her voice made him fully alert and he immediately turned his attention to her. "Angel? What is it?" He said, taking her hand and searching deep inside her brown eyes for any sign of pain or suffering.

"I guess... I fell asleep..."

"You did, which is good. Like we said, you need lots of resting."

She looked around the room and saw that there was someone missing. "Where... where is Tess?"

"She's with Dr Richards and his team now."

"I understand..." There was silence for a moment, but she spoke again. "Will you help me sit down?"

"Monica..."

"I just want to sit down in bed, I promise. Please?"

A little against his will, Andrew ended up obliging her. Arranging two comfortable pillows on the back of the bed, he helped her lean against them. And as he did so, the Irish angel placed her hand against his face – a gentle and unexpected caress that took him off guard.

"I did not forget nor do I regret what happened." She said on the following instant, surprising him even more.

Biting his lower lip, he too needed a few instants to reply to her utmost sincerity. "I...feel like I crossed a line... I feel that even unintentionally I ended up taking advantage of a situation..."

Monica frowned at those words, clearly displeased at what he had just said. "Did you listen to yourself? Never in this world you would 'take advantage' of a situation...of me!" Her voice was low and weak, but the tone of disapproval in it was clear.

"I was supposed to be your angel, to show you an alternative to all the pain you were certainly feeling. I could feel it too."

"You did fulfil this assignment beautifully as you showed me nothing more than the deepest love a God's child can feel for another."

The soothing movement of her slender fingers stroking his handsome face as she spoke finally broke his resistance. Andrew covered her small hand with his and kissed her palm. "I just don't want to see someone I love so much going through so much suffering." He said, looking deep inside her eyes for the first time, once again beaten by the overpowering love he felt for her.

"It would hurt even more if you were not here. Plus, in spite of what's happening, you gave me the best present I could ever wish for other than the Father's love."

He knew what she was talking about, and his lips curved into a slight, bittersweet smile. "I wondered if I was asking too much from you."

"Well... I wondered if I really deserved so much from you."

Without saying a word, Andrew held her in his arms for a tight, long embrace, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck he felt like never letting her go away from him again.

"You will recover, angel. I have a firm belief that I haven't been assigned to you as my regular duty but as a guardian angel..."

"That I am also sure of." She replied, closing her eyes for some seconds. "Andrew..."

"Yes, angel?"

Monica's eyes were open again, but she did not have the courage to let go of his embrace. "What will happen to us?"

She had the courage to make the other question that had been haunting his thoughts since the moment he dared to transform their friendship into a romance. He too had been wondering the implications of their latest actions.

Summoning his own courage, Andrew pulled away slowly and only enough to face her. There was fear in her eyes. "You should not worry about that right now, Monica."

"Of course I should, Andrew. I feel that my soul is connected to yours now more than ever. How could I not care or fear what may happen to us?"

"You should not worry because the first and most important thing to be considered is your condition. Our feelings are real. They're solid and cannot be changed." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. "I love you, and that is a fact. It is my constant, my endless truth. The consequences of my love, these I'm ready to face whatever they are."

With tearful eyes and trembling lips, she smiled at his words – a small, bittersweet smile like his, but enough to show him that he was her only source of joy at that moment. "You will always have my love, no matter what. I promise you."

There were no more words that they could tell each other that would be able to convey what they were feeling. Andrew carefully held her face with his both hands and, once again, dared to cross that same line he had mentioned before. When his lips touched hers, their souls seemed to become one, bathed by an incredible glow that illuminated the room and warmed their hearts. Perhaps their only moment of pure joy inside the turmoil of terrible events that they had been facing since that assignment started.

At the city hospital, inside the surgery room, Tess watched as the doctors finished the procedure on Monica's human form and Dr Richards removed his mask to reveal a rather moved expression when he turned to his team. "Now it is a matter of time...If you all have faith, you can offer your prayers for this young lady. The next 48 hours will be crucial."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

As the clock ticked, Monica's soul became more and more trapped in between her human form and the journeys on which a certain angel of death took her. Now, realising she was weak and tired, Andrew made the cabin in the mountains a shelter for both of them as he knew how she treasured that place. There, he would offer the comfort of his company, talk to her or merely watch over her during the moments she felt silent.

Some time after Monica's surgery had finished, the blond angel waited patiently until she fell asleep once again, and slowly escorted her soul back to her room in the city hospital, where Tess already waited.

Sitting on the chair by Monica's bed, the supervisor was now in her human form and had been allowed to stay with Monica after a talk with Dr Richards. He had explained her the procedure details and that from that moment on they would have to wait to see how the young teacher's organism would react.

Tess could notice not only the doctor's apprehension but also his great sadness as, even unconscious, the Irish angel had managed to capture the man's affection and protectiveness. It was not the first time something like that happened. Monica's loving nature and joyful spirit were able to touch even the saddest soul and a human heart would certainly interpret her soothing approach in a romantic way.

But there was something that worried Tess even more than Dr Richard's feelings for Monica: Andrew's eyes held the same care and tenderness towards the little angel, and judging by the way he behaved when she was under her doctor's care, Tess could also detect jealousy.

The supervisor watched as Andrew's angelic form stood by Monica's asleep one for long minutes after they had returned to the hospital. Only when he was sure his dearest friend's soul was at ease did he break the silence.

"What did the doctors say?" His eyes never turned away from Monica's face as he spoke.

"That we have to wait. They managed to remove the clot but aren't sure of how her human organism will react."

"I understand."

"Doctor Richards did his best during the surgery. I've never seen a human being who is so dedicated to his work as he is."

"It's is work, he should be dedicated and do his best to every patient in this hospital." Andrew kept his voice steady as he spoke but even so, it only confirmed the oldest angel's suspicions.

Tess gave some steps towards him and searched for his eyes. "I sense you hold some resistance regarding the man who is trying to save Monica."

Andrew's defensive mood was palpable even if he tried to hide it. "It was just a comment, Tess. I do not know anything about him, nor am I here for his sake."

The supervisor let out a light sigh and elected to use a different kind of approach. "Did my baby wake up after I left?"

Now she could see a slight smile forming on his face as he answered to her question. "Once. She asked about you and we talked a little."

"Andrew..."

The severe tone in Tess' voice finally made him look up at her. "I did not want to ask you this because I know how hard this assignment has been for you. But I cannot help seeing that look in your eyes and not asking you what is going on."

"I'm afraid I don't get it, Tess..."

"I'm talking about your feelings for Monica."

Tess' straightforward manners caused him to avert his eyes as the truth that was written in them could be easily read. "My feelings for Monica? I guess you and everybody else know that she's a treasured friend and how I'm suffering to see her like this."

"I have no doubt that you're suffering. What I'm not sure of anymore is if 'friendship' is the exact word to define how you see your relationship with her."

Frowning and slightly annoyed, the angel of death turned to face her again. "What are you implying, Tess?"

The supervisor gave a step forward and looked at him deep inside his eyes. "Are you in love with Monica?"

Andrew could not face her once again and moved away from her. Walking up to the corner of the room, he ran his hands over his hair and after a few instants of hesitation, he turned around. "I don't understand why you're asking me this right now."

Tess continued to hold a firm gaze at him. "Perhaps because only now some things and feelings became clear to me."

Shaking his head in disagreement, Andrew spoke again. "Tess... right now I think we should focus on Monica's welfare."

"I am focused on Monica's welfare. Or do you think the way you feel about her doesn't affect that poor angel girl?"

"What if it's true?" The blond angel snapped back, feeling trapped like a wild animal. "What if I told you that yes, I'm in love with Monica? That I love her in all possible ways a God's child can love another? Beyond anything other than the Father himself?"

Now it was Andrew's sincerity that surprised Tess.

"Do you realise what you're saying? How do you think Monica will react when she finds out something like this?"

The angel of death realised that it was no use keeping that secret any longer, as Tess certainly knew him and Monica better than anyone else. "She not only knows about it but shares the same feelings."

Shocked by that piece of news, Tess shook her head and finally averted her eyes from him. "Andrew... what is it you're telling me?"

Andrew let out a tired sigh and suddenly the confession he had just made caused him to feel lighter and his initial annoyance to subside. "I'm sorry, Tess. There's...so much to tell you..."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when the bedroom door was open and Dr Richards entered the room accompanied by Karen.

"Tess, Andrew..." He greeted them with politeness, and the supervisor was surprised at the fact that Andrew had turned into his human form so fast.

"Dr Richards..." She said back, both angels watching as he approached Monica's bed and checked on the machines connected to her human body. He was carrying some of her latest exams and a few instants later, he finally smiled.

"She is recovering. Monica is healing and she will be just fine!"

For that moment, Tess and Andrew let go of the serious discussion they were having to rejoice upon the good news, each of them with a moved smile on their faces. Tess' eyes were also filled with tears of happiness as the doctor explained how his patient was reacting to the treatment and that the swelling on her brain had finally started to subside. Karen also listened to his explanation with great joy and equally moved with emotion, for even not knowing 'Miss Monica,' she was under the impression she'd had a very important mission taking care of such a noble soul.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The rest of the morning went by relatively calm for both Andrew and Tess, as the news about Monica's condition raised their spirits and put an end to their previous discussion for a while. Both angels knew that they would have to deal with the implications of Monica and Andrew's feelings for each other and how difficult that issue could be, but at that very moment they focused on lifting their prayers of thanks for the miracle they had all been granted with.

A slight knock on the door broke their contemplative silence and they greeted Monica's nurse once again.

"Monica has a new guest." She announced with a smile, motioning for a man to come in. He was tall and thin and could be in his late fifties, had grey hair and dark eyes and a moved look in his eyes that somewhat did not match his appearance. "Mr Lewis, these are Andrew and Tess, they're Monica's friends and family." She explained, and then turned to the angels. "This is Mr Lewis, he's the headmaster of St. Patrick's Elementary."

While they greeted one another, Karen excused herself and left the room.

"I heard she will be alright..." The man spoke, looking at the young teacher with emotion.

Tess nodded her head, pleased with her next words. "That is correct, Mr Lewis. It was a risky but necessary surgery and thanks to God and to the doctors' talent, Monica will recover."

Lewis let out a deep sigh; his eyes never moving away from the bed. "I...prayed...God knows how much I prayed."

"We appreciate that, sir. And I'm sure Monica will be very grateful too, we'll sure let her know about your concern." Andrew said.

"I have been a teacher for over 30 years. Then I became 'the boss' and went away from the classrooms, believing that I could do more the students' welfare than what I could do when I was 'only' a teacher. I just did not realise how distant I became of my values and why I chose to be a teacher in the first place. "

He made a short pause and looked at his interlocutors. "Loving my next, wanting to open young minds to the wonderful things that there are in this world, teach them to think by themselves, recognise injustice and voice their opinion. The school is an extension to our homes. But somehow I forgot it; I ran St. Patrick's as if I was dealing with numbers, ratings, statistics... and let go of the human element."

"It's one of the dangers of the modern world, I guess. Everything has to be fast and results have to show up as expected."

"You're right, Andrew. When this young lady came to my room and showed interest in building a garden and an orchard next to the first grader's room I did not accept it because it would cost money and I would also have to open the old wooden door that led to the patio. Besides, I did not want to include that in the children's activities because I would have to review a structure that had already been established since before I started to run the school." He explained, and then a broken hearted smile broke in his face. "Do you know what she 'dared' to tell me? That I should put my heart on what I was doing other than on the profits."

The angel of death also smiled. This was definitely something his adorable Monica would say.

"I finally agreed to merely fix the door that led to the patio, where the orchard would be built, but told her she would have to do the rest along with the students' parents. And so she did."

"Believe me, Mr Lewis, when that girl wants to do something to help others, she does not take 'no' as a final answer."

"I am totally sure of that, Tess." He made another short pause, as if still analysing what he was about to say. "It was through this door that she managed to take the students out of the building. If it wasn't there or if it had been locked, many children and perhaps some of the school staff could have been trapped inside the school."

Tess and Andrew exchanged a secret glance of complicity: before them, another one of Monica's assignment had just been accomplished.

"I just wish I could tell her how sorry and how ashamed I am..." He said. "Ashamed of what I became..."

Tess gave a step forward and placed a supportive hand over his shoulder. "But the one you became no longer exists as Monica has retaught you a lesson that had just been left aside for a while."

"Oh, yes, she did teach me something I'll never forget: compassion towards others. I thought I knew what that was – perhaps I had an idea. But what this young lady did... it goes beyond words... I wish I could do something to make up for my selfishness."

Andrew was standing right next to Monica's bed and he gently caressed her hair. "You've been touched by Monica's generosity, Mr Lewis. The best way to show gratitude is to accept and spread all this generosity and love among your next."

The man nodded his head. "Be sure I will. I promised God I'd spend the rest of my life to accomplish this noble mission."

X

After Mr Lewis went away, Tess and Andrew remained alone once again, and the oldest angel watched with great concern as her friend took Monica's hand and kissed its back.

"See angel? Another one of your assignments went just fine. That's why I love you so much." He said, not minding Tess' presence any longer.

But the supervisor could not help voicing her thoughts, as there was something that worried her even more than the consequences of the angels' feelings.

"Andrew..."

"Yes?" He turned to look at her bearing some visible calm in his eyes. Judging by the solemn tone on Tess' voice, however, the blond angel knew she was not about to compliment him for the latest events involving him and Monica.

Tess gave a few steps and sat on the chair next to him, still choosing the right words to voice her concern. "There's something I should warn you... Something that directly affects your relationship with Monica, regardless its nature."

"Tess... I'm aware that there'll be consequences, that we'll both have to deal with our superior's judgement." His voice still remained calm, despite the seriousness of the situation.

The supervisor managed a quick nod. "That is true, you will. But what worries me does not have to do with others. It has to do with Monica herself."

A slightly confused look appeared on Andrew's face. "And what is it?"

"Andrew...Have you considered that Monica may not remember her dreams her when she wakes up?"

Those words came as a shock and he frowned with great concern. "What are you saying, Tess?"

"She's been unconscious for days. The dreams and journeys you've been taking her in are now kept somewhere in the depths of her soul. No one can assure she will remember them when she regains consciousness."

Swallowing hard, he turned to look at the asleep angel. "Do you really think she may forget it all?"

For the first time, Tess let go of her position to become a sympathetic mother. Reaching out for his hand, she gave it a light squeeze. "I think there is a possibility, baby. And you have to be prepared for that, if it comes."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The silent and starry night fell gently over Bountiful and lulled its inhabitants either to a peaceful sleep or to a remarkable sky-watching experience. Whatever they did, those who lived in that small town would certainly feel their hearts lighter as the news about Monica's condition spread quickly and made a whole city celebrate the miracle they had prayed so much for.

Up in the woods that surrounded a cosy little cabin, the angel of death observed the stars and wondered what lied in his future and of Monica's, whose angelic form was resting peacefully inside the wooden little house. Sitting on the porch steps, with his elbows propped over his knees and hands conjoined, he worried about the repercussion of the unexpected romance that had suddenly taken over their hearts and souls. What would be of them when their superiors found that out? And what would be God's answer to the prayers he had lifted on that very night, begging for His mercy and for His blessing over their love?

Besides this, there was something else troubling his mind, something just as disturbing as Monica's previous condition: Tess' words about the Irish angel's memory when she finally woke up from the comma. What if Monica did not remember all those moments they spent together? What if only Andrew had to live with those memories for the rest of eternity, unable to share them with the one angel who was his soulmate?

He was lost in thoughts when his heart quickly detected another presence: Monica had not only awoken from her slight sleep but she had also got out of bed. A second later, he felt her gentle touch over his shoulder and immediately reached for her hand, pulling her to sit right next to him.

"Angel?"

"I woke up and you were not there..." She said, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought you'd be asleep for a while, I didn't expect you to..." A smile crossed his lips as she sat down next to him and he saw that her cosmic form was nothing less than stunning – much different from the last time they had spoken. Now, a golden glow surrounded her, her eyes were sparkling and her face was a rosy, healthy one, graced by those meek Gaelic features that he would never get tired of gazing at. "...you are truly gorgeous, angel."

Slightly embarrassed by his flattering, she managed a shy smile. "I... remember the last time we spoke I was feeling a wee bit drowsy and so tired...I couldn't even talk to Tess properly...But now, I'm feeling so much better, Andrew."

The angel of death took her hand to his lips. "Well, I have the pleasure to inform you that I've been dismissed from my initial assignment. Your surgery went just fine and you're healing, Monica."

Her slight smile grew wider and was the best reward he could have had on that long and troubling day. "I am?"

"Yes, you are, baby!" He replied, and before he knew it, she was already wrapping her arms around his neck, in that always spontaneous way that nearly undid him. Andrew could feel her joy and relief and those sensations did bring him some peace as well. His worries, however, remained.

"The hospital staff and the entire city are lifting their prayers of thanks for your recovery, angel. Dr Richards and his team managed to remove the clot from your brain and the swelling is reducing." He said, stroking her long auburn hair and taking the most of that affectionate embrace before pulling away to look at her face. "You're still unconscious but the medication will be reduced slowly. You were a fighter."

"I don't think I'd have managed to go through it without an angel by my side..." She replied, tilting her head and eyeing with so much love that his heart ached.

But Tess's words to him returned to his mind on the following moment and he could not hide the sadness that they brought to his heart. How could he ever lose Monica's love after having it?

"Very soon, I'll be buying you a double mocha latte and we'll be sitting at a pretty café downtown watching people passing by." He spoke, and playfully lowered his voice. "Just don't let Tess know about the mocha part!"

She smiled at him at first but something in his dark green eyes made her serious again. "What is it, Andrew?" Noticing his questioning glance, Monica insisted. "Why do I still see so much distress in your eyes?"

Biting his lower lip, the blond angel felt trapped by her inquisitive gaze. Without much thinking, he pulled her back to his arms, in a tight and warm embrace. "Let me hold you once again, angel." Confused, Monica returned that gesture with the same tenderness, even though she did not know the reason for that sudden attitude.

"I want you to know that I love you very much, my sweet angel." His voice was hoarse with emotion and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking advantage of every second spent by her side as if it was the last.

Monica ran her hand through his short blond hair and also closed her eyes. "I love you, Andrew. You know that you can always rely on this love and on the fact that my heart will forever be yours." She pulled away just a few inches apart from him and dared to press her lips against his; that sweet caress validating what she had just said.

The angel of death kissed her back, aware of her intention, wishing to be able to tell her about how great his love was. And once they parted, he was the one who spoke first. "You have no idea of how much joy you bring to my existence."

"Then please tell me what's causing you so much sadness. I can feel there is great worry in your heart." She begged.

It took Andrew a great deal of courage to finally let her know about the latest events.

"As I told you, you'll be just fine, baby. Within a few hours, you'll probably be waking up in hospital and Tess and I will be there at your side when you do."

"If all this sounds like a great relief to all of us, then why do I sense so much distress on your side, Andrew? What is wrong?"

He took her both hands and kissed them. "Tess knows about us."

"She does?" Monica's eyes grew wide with surprise as she heard that confession. "But...how?"

"I told her, even though I didn't have to. She could read it in my eyes, in my words...A few minutes confronting me were enough for her to confirm that I love you beyond words...beyond my own existence."

That confession brought a bittersweet smile back at her face. "I promise you that I'll honour this love forever, Andrew. No matter what our co-workers and superiors might say, no matter if they judge us, I'm sure that the Father would never allow me to love you the way I do if it was wrong. And I do love you... You're my soulmate, you've always been."

"Baby, I should be the one to promise you to honour our love."

"I know you do, I have no doubt about it!"

After a brief pause, he stoked her cheek and kept on talking. "Tess warned me about the consequences."

"It'll take her some time to understand and accept but I'm sure she will realise that what brings us together is pure and genuine!"

"I think she does, angel, even though she might be having difficulties understanding it."

"I'll talk to her! I'll tell her of my feelings for you and how certain I am of them, I'll-"

"She knows that, baby." He gently interrupted her, realising there was nothing else to be said other than the truth he had been trying to avoid. "When you wake up from the comma, there is a possibility that you... might not remember some things. These dreams, the moments we spent together... they might be all lost somewhere in your subconscious mind."

Her face fell in shock at that piece of news. "What?"

"Your spirit has been travelling with me on several journeys so that you don't feel any amount of the pain your human form has been under all these days. I was trying to protect you at the same time I had to be by your side in case you...did not resist the injuries." His own pain flashed through his eyes as he mentioned his initial assignment. Andrew forced a slight smile and squeezed her hands as he kept on talking. "But you did. You're a fighter and you resisted bravely, and even unconscious, you managed to perform God's work by touching people's hearts. These journeys, however... they're like dreams, angel."

"Dreams that will be etched in my heart for the rest of eternity, Andrew! They made me realise how much I love you! All the memories we shared during this journey will be alive with me when I regain consciousness! I promise you! I promise I'll never forget any second we spent together!" She insisted, refusing to accept Tess' predictions. "This angelic form I am in will be exactly like the human form that is healing in that hospital bed...These dreams will soon become real..."

Broken-hearted, as he knew their supervisor could be right about Monica's recovery, Andrew kissed her lips softly and gently lay the palm of his hand against her cheek. "I will wait, angel... No matter how long I have to, I'll wait for you to remember, and I trust that you will!"

"I promise you I will!" She said, as two long tears fell from her eyes. "You will always have my love!"

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for long minutes, crying silently and holding him tightly as if refusing to let that moment go, afraid of the future for the first time in her whole existence.

"Come with me, baby...There's another memory I want to share with you." Andrew spoke, after a few minutes of complete silence.

"I just don't want to leave..."

Andrew pulled away and stroked her face. "We won't go too far. Trust me..."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Having a very trusty and sweet Irish angel wrapped up in his gentle embrace, Andrew guided her along a narrow and bendy trail that cut the woods, amongst flowered bushes and tall trees. Monica never liked to be surrounded by total darkness but on that very occasion there was no reason to fear. Andrew was there with her and his presence always had the ability to soothe her heart and warm her soul. Plus, the stars and the full moon in the sky cleared the path ahead of them and added extra enchantment to that night.

The trail they followed ended not far from a cliff, from where it was possible to see other mountain peaks and far ahead the few city lights that were on at that time. It was certainly not possible to have a perfect view yet but one attentive look would notice that the sky near the horizon was slowly changing its colour. Andrew made a short pause and looked up for his pocket watch.

"Soon, the first sunrays will reach this part of the planet and we'll be able to watch a beautiful dawning." He spoke, gently guiding her up to a spot that would soon be touched by the first lights of the morning. Then he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Another beautiful memory we'll share forever." She said, those words having more meaning to him than to any other living creature.

For long minutes, the two angels remained in silence, watching the display of different colours and shades created by Mother Nature before the breaking of a new day. And when it was clear enough, only a few instants before the first sunray crossed the sky, the blond angel gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, making her turn around with her attention back at him. In his hand, a red rose suddenly appeared and as she took the delicate flower, Monica felt her heart filled with a mix of joy and sadness.

"I want it to be a little reminder of this moment and of what brought us here." Andrew spoke, pointing that the flower had not totally bloomed yet. "Please, keep it."

Biting her lower lip and shedding two long tears, she nodded her head, touching the delicate bud with her fingertips before turning her eyes back at him. "I will..." Was all that she managed to say.

But the angel of death did not want her last dream be a sad one. He tried to put aside all the implications that involved their romance and focused on the fact that his dearest friend was healed and would soon wake up for a new day. That very thought made him smile. With his eyes filled with love, he cupped her chin up and gently wiped away her tears before bringing his lips up to hers, in a long, languid kiss. It was then that the first sunrays bathed the mountains of Utah and touched their angelic figures as well as all the living creatures that inhabited those woods.

When they parted, Monica and Andrew's gaze was only broke by her sudden dizziness. She was quick to grab his shirt and it took Andrew only a second to wrap his arm around her waist for support. He knew what was happening: it was time for the dream to end.

"Andrew..." The tone of her voice was a scared one, and so was the look in her doe-like eyes.

But the angel of death was serene, as if strangely prepared for that moment. "It's okay, angel, I got you." He said, gently kneeling on the ground and cradling her in his arms.

"I love you!" Monica spoke, feeling her spirit suddenly taken by an uncontrollable sleep.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead with tenderness. "I love you too, sweet angel. And will keep loving you for the rest of my existence."

As Monica fell asleep, her angelic form slowly faded away from his arms. For the first time since his assignment started, Andrew did not escort her back to her human form. Instead, he was left alone in those woods while his soulmate made her final journey back to the Bountiful city hospital.

On his knees, the blond angel remained in agonising silence for long minutes and only then it was possible to see all his sorrow and despair.

A sudden voice, however, interrupted his confused thoughts on his and Monica's future and drew his attention back to the present.

"Now that this assignment is over, I believe it's time we should talk about it."

Andrew did not hurry to rise to his feet and turn around. He knew Sam would search for him and he could also imagine the subject that had brought his superior there.

"Sam..." He finally greeted the older angel, who bent his head acknowledging his presence. "Monica...might be getting out of the comma soon." The blond angel said, with genuine relief.

"I believe you can speak with all property since you've been with her most of the time."

Andrew lowered his head for a moment and then faced him back. "It was the best way I could find to fulfil the assignment I was given."

"Don't you think you ended up doing more than what you were meant to do?"

"Sam... I'm aware that my latest actions may not be approved by my superiors but I'm ready to face the consequences."

"Very well." The older angel gave a step forward. "You've been suspended from your duties. From now on, Adam you'll substitute for you in your next assignments as an angel of death."

"Is it a punishment for bringing relief to a God's child who was in deep pain?" He questioned.

"The way you handled Monica's condition was far from the usual and it alone could be put into check by your superiors. But you know very well that this is not the only reason why an angel is dismissed from his duties."

"You and Tess have been talking?"

"No. I've been here for a while and I saw and heard enough to be sure that my putting you aside of your duties is a right decision."

"So it means that the fact that I'm in love with another one of God's child stops me from being His servant?"

"I'm not here to judge you, Andrew. The answer to your question is yours to find. But as your superior I'm doing what I believe is the right thing to do when an angel cannot feel confident enough to perform his job."

Those words hurt Andrew's heart deeply, but elected not to argue. He knew there would be consequences. Plus, there was something more important for him to take care of: Monica could wake up at any moment and he needed to be by her side, where he had always been.

"Is that all?" He asked, his voice carried much sorrow.

"For a while, yes." Sam's reply had a solemn tone.

"Okay. If you excuse me, there's a place I need to go."

On the following instants, the blond angel reappeared in an ICU room, at the city hospital. Tess had been there for the last hours, and when the blond angel arrived, she looked at him.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but Dr Richards said it could happen at any moment."

Deeply moved, Andrew came closer to the bed and took Monica's pale hand. "It's okay, angel. We're all here."

Seconds later, the two angels saw the miracle they had been praying for materialising right before their eyes: Monica moved her head and her slender fingers curved as to hold Andrew's hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Andrew and Tess watched with great expectation and some apprehension as their dearest friend slowly started to regain consciousness. The two angels were in human form and under that condition they had never felt their hearts racing like they were at that moment.

After a long minute, Monica let out a slight sigh and her eyelashes fluttered open, the brightness of the cold and white room immediately blinding her for a moment, causing her to shut her eyes closed in reflex.

"Angel?" Along with the beep of the machines connected to her human form, Andrew's low voice was the first sound that reached her ears, and it caused her to make a new attempt in opening her eyes.

"Baby, can you hear us?" Tess' voice came next, as a message that wherever she was, the little Irish angel was surrounded by her two most loved friends and it encouraged her to insist in regaining fully consciousness.

Tess and Andrew exchanged a worried glance and turned their eyes back at Monica as she moved her head again, blinking several times before focusing her doe-like pools at the two silhouettes that stood by her bed.

"Monica? Angel, are you awake?" The blond angel insisted.

"Andrew..." His name pronounced by her sweet lips was like a breath of fresh air after so much suffering. If she would remember their romance and all the dreams, it would be yet to be revealed and he would wait patiently until then. The most important now was to see the one living creature he loved so much recovering and turning to her own self again.

Andrew took her hand to his lips and stroked her hair. "I'm here, angel..."

Monica's eyes focused on him and a shy, tired smile appeared on her face. Then, she turned her eyes to Tess and her eyes also sparkled with emotion.

"Tess..."

"Hi, baby! My angel girl, we're both here with you!"

Monica made a brief pause and frowned with confusion. "What...is this place?"

The two angels looked at each other again, not sure of the best way to answer to that question. It was Tess who spoke first, as Andrew turned his face away with some hopelessness – that simple question could confirm what he feared the most: Monica's not remembering of her last few days.

"You're at Bountiful City Hospital, baby."

"H-hospital?"

"Yes. You were at the St. Patrick's Elementary School, remember?"

Monica closed her eyes for a couple of moments and then suddenly the fire and the children's cries for help all became clear to her.

"The children!" She suddenly said, her eyes open once again and an expression of fear on her face.

"They are alright, angel! They are all fine!" Andrew was quick to speak, gently placing his hands on her shoulders as she made a quick move to lift them from the bed.

"But there was a fire and three other children got lost-"

"Sarah, Jimmy and Nick, we know. They're all safe and sound and have already gone home." He said.

"Really?" The relief that flashed through her eyes was nearly palpable.

"Yes, baby. You rescued them and managed to remove all children from the school when the fire started." The supervisor explained, and Monica's heartbeats slowly regained normal pace.

"It couldn't be any different as God sent the perfect angel to watch over all those children." Andrew spoke, taking a cup of water with a straw. "Here, sweetie. Drink some..."

"Are you sure nobody got hurt?" She wanted to know, after taking a few sips.

"Yes, baby, we're pretty sure... Everyone you helped is fine and the children you saved from the fire had only minor injuries. They're home now, praying for your recovery." The blond angel took the little teddy bear that little Sarah had brought her a few days before. "See this little buddy? Sarah asked us to keep him here so that he could make you some company!"

The piece of information finally brought a slight smile on her face. "How... how long have I been here?"

"A couple of weeks, baby." Tess informed, keeping a low voice while stroking her hair. "You got yourself hurt while you were trying to save Sarah and the boys. So doctors needed to bring you here to take a better care of your injuries."

"Why?"

They knew what she was asking. If she was an angel then why keeping her "trapped" in human form instead of just simply healing her injuries so that she could go back Home or maybe move on to her next assignment?

"Because the Father found it was better if you still remained here, in this human form, baby."

"And you can be sure you kept on doing His work even while you were here, angel." Andrew spoke, aware that she would fill him with tons of questions about the last few days.

"But we'll talk about it later." Tess spoke. "Right now, I'll go get Karen and doctor Richards, they need to know you're awake!" The supervisor quickly left the room.

Andrew and Monica remained alone and once their friend closed the door behind her they looked at each other, tenderness written in both faces.

"I felt your presence." The Irish angel spoke.

"I stood right by your side offering my prayers for your recovery, angel. Just like everybody else."

Monica could read in his eyes all the pain and suffering he had been through. Their bond was too deep for him to try to hide his ordeal. With a light shake in her head, she kept on talking.

"You were not here only as a friend, were you? You were on an assignment too."

Trying to escape from her inquisitive and penetrating gaze, he lowered his head. "I'd stand by your side anyway."

Deeply moved, Monica searched for his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm very sorry you had to go through this... I can see how hard it might have been."

"I had faith you'd recover. You've always been so strong, angel. Besides... many things happened while you were here..."

Andrew could not help making that one comment – he needed to know if she had any memory at all of her dreams and feelings. But her following question nearly broke his heart.

"What kind of things?"

With a bittersweet smile, he kissed the back of her hand. "Later, I'll tell you about the small miracles that you helped to perform right here in this hospital."

The ICU door turned open again, interrupting their conversation, and Tess, Karen and Dr Richards came in, all of them very happy with the latest news.

The supervisor approached the bed under Monica's curious gaze and introduced the newcomers.

"Baby, this is Karen. She's your nurse and took care of you night and day while you were here." She said, and they saw it when the Monica's eyes met Karen's filled with gratitude.

"It's very nice to meet you, Monica." The young woman spoke, with genuine happiness.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Karen. Thank you so much for taking care of me."

Hearing that simple greeting caused Andrew's face to fall once again. During Monica's dreams he had told her about Karen and they even saw her at the park, playing with her son. But the little angel did not seem to remember anything.

"No...please don't thank me. I was doing my job and I confess that this specific mission became even more special after all you did for those children."

"And this..." Tess went on, "this is Dr Richards. He is your doctor and performed your surgery together with his team."

Monica's eyes turned from Karen to Richards and when he gazed into her doe-like pools, his own eyes flashed with enchantment. "It's very nice to meet you, Dr Richards."

"It is an honour and a privilege, Monica." He replied, marvelled at her soothing and cadenced voice.

That meeting, however, had the opposite effect on Andrew. The angel of death clenched his jaw and could not avoid the jealousy that consumed him. Without knowing what to do, he looked away and slowly stepped backwards from the bed, while Richards and Karen followed all the medical procedures to be taken when a patient came out of the comma.

On the following minute, he quietly left the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

In silence and alone, sitting at a table at the cafeteria, the blond angel's eyes registered people passing by at the patio of the Bountiful City Hospital. Most of them had a family member or a close friend admitted at the hospital and took a break from the cold and small hospital rooms to breathe some fresh air and maybe eat something while they waited for news about their beloved ones.

Andrew had a cup of hot chocolate in front of him but he had barely touched it. With his hands conjoined over the table, he was lost in thoughts about the future of his relationship with Monica. If she did not remember the journeys on which he took her spirit while she was unconscious he would have to live with those memories all by himself and stand next to her as a mere friend. He could also try to make her remember but wondered if his superiors would even allow him to stay close to her to start with. Besides this, Andrew was suspended from his duties as an angel of death and if getting out of this punishment meant letting go of his love for Monica he would rather remain like that.

"Excuse me?"

Karen's voice took him out of his reverie and drew his attention back to the present. The nurse was holding a tray with her lunch and looked at him with some curiosity.

"Hello, Karen. Sorry, I didn't see you coming." He managed a slight smile.

"Oh, it's okay! Lots of important things happened today." She watched as he nodded his head in agreement. "May I sit here?"

"Sure, please."

"I have 20 minutes before I come back to my shift, but now I confess that this is something I'll be glad to do. With the news about Monica's recovery spread everywhere, it seems that even the hospital atmosphere became a joyful one."

"I guess it's not just Tess and I who will offer our prayers of thanks for Monica's recovery. It's become everybody's miracle." He half joked, his fingers toying with the paper cup in front of him; his dark green eyes still holding much sadness.

The young nurse gazed at him for a long minute before speaking again. "You love her, don't you?" Watching as he eyed her with surprise, Karen realised she had spoken too much. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an intruder. Please forgive me."

Still with the same bittersweet smile, Andrew shook his head. Admitting defeat on that particular issue was not that difficult any longer.

"I think meeting Monica and not loving her is... unthinkable."

Karen was moved with those words and with the look in his eyes as he spoke. It was clear that he loved Monica dearly and deeply and would do any sacrifice to see her well.

"Anyone could see your devotion and your suffering during all the time you stood by her bed. I've known Monica for just a couple of hours but if she's deserving of all this care, then she might really be a wonderful person."

"She is..." He said, the memory of his dearest friend's uncountable assignments quickly coming to his mind. "Monica has this ability to bring joy to all of those who cross her path."

A smile graced the nurse's face. "I guess I have to agree with that judging by everything she's done not only for those children but for the many people who came to visit her...I did notice how she managed to touch some people's hearts even being unconscious in that hospital bed."

"Exactly. This is Monica."

"I sense you haven't told her how much you love her..." Karen hoped she was not being an intruder again.

"It's...complicated..." He said, not wanting to sound rude but at the same time unable to explain her the implications of his love for Monica.

"I understand." She spoke, with a sympathetic smile. "And I just hope she's aware of your feelings. There's nothing worse than having to hide your love exactly from the one you love."

At first, Andrew took those words as a mere encouragement. But on the following minute, the blond angel noticed something in her eyes he had not realised before but which suddenly became quite clear, especially for someone like him, whose heart was also having to deal with the threat of a lost love.

"You once said you've been working here for five years."

"Yes, that's right."

"And do you enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes. You see, at first I was an inexperienced young nurse who had never worked before and with a young baby boy to raise all by myself. But I was fortunate to be assigned with Dr Richards and his team. He taught me so much, Andrew. And I'm not just talking about medical procedures. Dr Richards treats his patients with utmost care and respect. Every life is too precious and deserving of all the efforts we can make."

Karen's eyes were shining with pride as she talked about the doctor and Andrew did not miss it. "Yes, he seems to be a very dedicated doctor."

"And he is. His wife's passing many years ago made him devote all his time and attention to his patients and still all those years later, I think he did not manage to recover from his loss." Karen kept on talking. "I just pray that someday he does. If there's someone in this world who deserves to be happy, it is him."

X

Monica's sweet brown eyes blinked a few times before she woke up from a brief nap. She still felt her human form quite drowsy as the effect of the medications she had been under so far caused a certain lethargy she was eager to get rid of. But she knew it would take some time.

Tess was standing by her side and smiled broadly at her.

"Hello, baby."

A sleepy smile graced the Irish angel's face when she saw her supervisor and dear friend. "Hi, Tess."

"Is there anything you need?"

"N-no, I guess I'm still a wee bit sluggish..."

Chuckling at her wording, the supervisor covered her hand with hers. "It'll be over in a few days, baby."

"I know." She let out a small sigh and looked around. "Where's Andrew?"

Tess had to make an extra effort to hide all her worry at the mention of the angel of death. "He went out for a while, but should be back soon. There's a cafeteria on the first floor and we've been using it for quick snacks while we're in our human forms."

Monica nodded her head. "I understand." After a brief pause, she spoke again. "I told Andrew that I felt your presence while I was unconscious."

"Really, baby?"

She nodded again. "I remember finding the children in the room on fire and telling them to escape through the garden door, but after that..."

"This is when you got yourself hurt and fell unconscious."

"I know." The younger angel gave her shoulders a tiny shrug. "But even so, I guess I felt that you and Andrew were by my side in this room. It's a cosy feeling, you see."

With sadness, the supervisor only confirmed what she already suspected: Monica had no memory of her encounters with Andrew or of the feeling that brought them together in this meantime.

A slight knock on the door interrupted their conversation: Andrew opened it slowly and held a slight smile on his face when he saw that his dearest friend was awake.

"Hey, sweetie..." He greeted, coming closer to her bed, and the fact that she offered her free hand to him brought him a spark of extra joy. "How are you doing, baby?" The blond angel wanted to know, his fingers soon entwined with hers as he gently kissed her temple.

"Fine, I guess. But a wee bit disappointed, you see."

Monica's smile never faded as she said that, but her words caused him to frown with slight confusion. "Disappointed?"

"Tess told me you were at the cafeteria...And I see no mocha cup in your hands..."

Monica's cheerful mood was a relief to both angels and her witty remark made them laugh at last. Tess could clearly see that her friend was still trying to hide the sadness at Monica's lack of memory, but still, she could also tell he was extremely happy with the Irish angel's recovery.

Playfully, the blond angel leaned closer to Monica so he could whisper against her ear. "I'll get you one when it's safer!"

He winked at his dearest friend, whose soft giggling filled the room and also his own heart.

"Hey, I heard that, mister!" Tess immediately spoke, with a mock stern expression on her face.

The trio of angels spent the next following hour sharing the same feeling of joy and relief brought by Monica's recovery. Their voice were only silenced when the little angel started to doze off to a slight sleep. Highly amused and with their eyes filled with tenderness, both Andrew and Tess watched as Monica stubbornly fought to stay awake but ended up failing.

"We definitely couldn't have been more blessed, Tess." The blond angel spoke, gently arranging the blanket over Monica's sleeping form.

"No, we couldn't, angel boy." She said, looking at him like a mother who knows exactly what lies in her son's heart. "But it all comes with a price, doesn't it?"

Aware of what she was talking about, Andrew nodded and sat back on the chair next to the bed. "I feel I have no right to complain or feel sorry for myself. She's recovering and coming back to her old self, and this is more than I could ever ask for."

"I can see your sadness as well as I can see how much you love this little angel right here, Andrew." The supervisor's words somewhat surprised him. "And if in the beginning I could not understand it or even admit it, now I know that your feelings for her are genuine and deserving."

Biting his lower lip, the blond angel nodded. "Thank you, Tess. It...it means a lot."

Tess reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do not give up, angel boy. What you and Monica shared in those dreams is still inside her somewhere. I have no doubt that it'll be only a matter of time before your souls recognise each other as more than friends."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello, everybody!**_

_**One more time, I want to thank each one of you for the kind feedback. I'm leaving this short note to let you know that I won't be posting for the next two Sundays as I'm leaving on vacation this Wednesday and only return on April 11. But I want you to know there still are four more chapters to go. :)**_

**CHAPTER 21**

A week passed by since Monica woke up from the comma and her recovery went by so well that soon she was transferred from the ICU to a single room on the second floor. The good news made her friends, the hospital and school staff and now the Bountiful inhabitants lift their prayers of thanks for the young teacher's recovery. Her room was soon filled with flowers and loving letters and her eyes beamed at each guest that come to see her – some of them Monica had not even met before, such as students' mothers and hospital workers.

On that sunny Saturday, she remained leaning against the pillows and gazing through the window, from where it was possible to see the deep blue sky tinted with cotton-like clouds and occasionally crossed by a flock of birds. Her mind travelled to the cabin in the mountains, where she and her friends used to spend their free time on Earth. Monica was grateful for her recovery and moved at all the love and affection she received so far, but deep in her heart she longed to be outside, walking barefoot along green fields, feeling the wind blowing against her face and breathing in the flowers sweet perfume. She let out a soft sigh, wondering when she would be able to do this again.

A slight knock on the door took her out of her reverie and immediately made her lips curve into a smile.

"Come in, Andrew." She spoke, watching as her dearest friend poked his head inside; his smile matching hers. So far, things remained the same between the two angels, as Monica did not have any memory of her "dreams" and consequently of the romance that bloomed between them. But Andrew had vowed to wait, there was nothing else he could do but existing with the tiny pieces of joy his sweet friend gave him, such as feeling his presence whenever he was around.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He greeted her but remained at the door.

"Good morning." She cheerfully replied, noticing that he did not come closer to her bed.

"I must say you look very bright-eyed this morning!"

"And how can you say so if you keep such a long distance from me?" She joked, slightly bothered by his staying away.

Amused at her visible pout, the blond angel cleared his throat. "I came to check on you first, and see if everything is in order as you got special guests!"

Her expression turned from an upset to a curious one.

"Guests?"

Without saying further, he opened the door completely so that Sarah, Jimmy and Nick could come inside, each of them bringing a small bouquet of flowers, colourful drawings and a box of chocolates. Their respective parents stood behind them.

"Children!" She exclaimed, both surprised and moved at the same time.

"Good morning, Miss Monica!" They greeted her at the same time and with a broad smile as they came closer to Monica's bed.

"Oh, children, I'm so happy to see you again!" She spoke, caressing their faces as they stood by her.

"We brought you flowers!" Sarah was the first to give her the bouquet with beautiful lilacs, followed by her little friends.

"I love flowers! And these ones are my favourite!"

"Your boyfriend told us!" The witty little girl spoke, winking at her teacher with slight mischief and causing everyone to laugh. Monica and Andrew exchanged a tender gaze as they were already used to that kind of comment during all the years they had been working together. Little did she know that for nearly two weeks that 'status' had become a reality.

"We bought chocolates too!" Jimmy was the next to speak.

"I love chocolates too and they look yummy!"

Nick was the last to call her attention, raising the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Oh, wee Nick, they are all so beautiful!" She said, forcing back the tears that insisted on forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'll never forget you all; you're very special."

"We will never forget you either, Miss Monica." Nick's grandmother spoke, she and the other parents standing by the foot of Monica's bed. "You saved our families in all possible ways a family can be saved, and I'm not just referring to your risking your life for our children."

"Your generosity and your courage were planted in many hearts." Sarah's mother added.

"Now our prayers will always be to thank God for sending you to touch our lives and make us relearn His teachings." Jimmy's father said.

Andrew remained in a corner, just gazing at his dearest friend with pride and admiration. Monica truly had the gift of touching hearts and open them to God's message of love and hope.

Dr Richards arrived a minute later and watching the scene he too smiled. "So I see there's a party going on here!" he said, genuinely happy to see his patient's smile and surrounded by friends.

"Oh, good morning, Dr Richards. Please, come in and have a chocolate!" the Irish angel's friendly and sociable character was in full force once again. The doctor approached with a smile, under Andrew's stern look. "These are Sarah, Nick and Jimmy. They are my students at St. Patrick's Elementary. And these are their parents and grandparents."

Smiling, the man greeted them and walked towards her bed holding some papers. "How is our famous patient doing this morning?" He wanted to know, approaching the bed under Andrew's attentive eyes.

"I'm feeling well, thank you. And being surrounded by wonderful friends only makes it even better."

"I see..." Enchanted with her optimism, he checked her last reports and the bandage on her head, which was now covering just a small area on her right temple; her auburn hair was now cascading over her shoulders.

"Well, I can see here you're telling me the truth!" The doctor joked, making Monica chuckle and exchange a quick glance with her angelic friend as those words had a greater meaning to them. "Your records are excellent!"

"That's some great news!" One of the children's mother said, all of them smiling with double happiness.

"Does it mean Miss Monica can go home?" Nick wanted to know, receiving a tender caress from his teacher.

"Wee Nick made the question that's been on my mind for a while, doctor Richards!"

Feeling a mix of sadness for her leaving but also happy to see her healing, Dr Richards nodded his head. "I see no reason why you should remain in her, Monica. You can continue your recovery at home, respecting your limitations and taking your medication at the right time."

The Irish angel's eyes beamed at that piece of news and she quickly searched for her best friend's green eyes, finding in them equal joy for now she would finally be able to be freed from that small room. Andrew smiled back at her and finally walked up over to her bed, placing a gentle hand over her shoulder. "This is really great news, angel."

"And we'll make sure she'll obey all your orders, doctor!" Tess' loud voice filled the room with extra joy and soon she too was standing next to the most famous patient in Bountiful City Hospital.

"I promise I'll behave!" Monica spoke, in a way that only filled Dr Richard's heart with more enchantment. Her smile, her doe-like eyes and lovely accent were now a part of his day and he would certainly miss that permanent contact. During the time Monica stood there, they had had the opportunity to talk, and he was amazed at how wise that young lady could be and at the precision of her words.

"I'll sign the papers for your release, Monica."

Her eyebrows knitted together with slight worry. "Will that take too long, doctor?"

"Well, not too long. I'll ask Karen to bring your files right now."

"Oh, there is no hurry. I'm asking because I'd like to bid farewell to some of my 'neighbours'. Mrs Graham from room number four. And Mr Jackson and his wife, at the end of the corridor, and Janet in room one. They were so nice to come pay me a visit and chat a little. Plus Lucy and Deborah, who come here to bring our food and clean the room..."

Andrew and Tess looked at each other with amusement. Even being 'stuck' in that room, their friend had managed to make other friends and 'touch' their lives.

"I think Dr Richards can arrange that, right doctor?" The supervisor spoke.

"Miss Monica will start to give us classes again?" Little Jimmy finally wanted to know, causing them to laugh all at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, everybody! Sorry to keep you all waiting but now that I'm back, there goes another chapter! **_

**CHAPTER 22**

Wearing a lovely hat that Tess had carefully chosen for her, Monica took the Cadillac's passenger seat and, with a slight smile, she admired her surroundings along her short trip but remained quiet most of the time. Her unusual silence left Tess and Andrew slightly worried even though they knew their sensitive friend was a sensitive creature who had been under a traumatic experience and whose character was not used to spending so much time "trapped" in a hospital room.

Tess parked her car in front of the cabin and Andrew was the first to get off the vehicle so that he could open the door for his dearest friend. She smiled at him – the sweet smile he could never bother gazing at for the rest of his eternity.

"Thank you, mister!" She said, taking his proffered hand.

"You're very welcome!" He replied, gently guiding her up to the front stairs.

"I guess I've never felt so happy to be here!" Tess exclaimed, looking at the cosy little house surrounding by trees and flowers with joy and visible emotion.

Monica also turned her eyes to the wooden construction and blinked with slight confusion. "This is funny... I feel like I've been here not too long ago..."

Andrew's heart nearly jumped at her words and Tess could feel his tension. Both angels looked at each other with some expectation, but on the following moment, the little angel shook her head.

"I might be still a wee bit confused..."

Resigned, Andrew gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's alright, angel."

The three angels entered the house and Monica looked at her surroundings for a few moments and then through the window viewing the backyard. "It's such a lovely day." She said, and turned to her two dear friends, eyeing them with a slight smile and a certain little girl's demureness. "Don't you think it's a very good opportunity for a walk in the woods?"

With a stern expression on her face, Tess crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not for little angels in human form who have just been released from hospital and who are still under medical care!"

Monica's smile faded away and she turned to Andrew with hopeful eyes. But much to her surprise, the blond angel raised his eyebrows and shook his head, also with a mock serious expression on his face. "Sorry, angel..."

Her adorable pout followed, showing her discontentment and leaving them slight amused.

"I'll take a look at the kitchen and plan on today's lunch. It's gotta be a special one!" Tess spoke, receiving a grateful smile from her dear charge before she headed off the room. Andrew, however, remained by Monica's side, just watching as her doe-like eyes travelled across the garden, into the woods and finally up to the blue sky.

"It won't take much longer, angel. I'm sure that sooner than you expect, you'll be out there working on a new assignment or just free to enjoy the Father's creations." He said, placing a supportive hand over her shoulder.

And before he knew it, the Irish angel he loved so much looked up at him and gave a step forward, leaning against his chest and sighing softly as he wrapped his both arms around her small form. It felt warm, comforting and it filled her spirit with great peace.

"Being here is already a gift, and I'll offer my prayers of thanks tonight." She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the steady beats of his human heart. "But I have to thank you too. You've been by my side throughout this journey, restless. Don't you think that your anguish, dedication and care went by unnoticed. All the time I would wake up in that hospital bed, it was you who I reached for."

Breathing in the sweet flower perfume that exhaled from her long auburn hair, Andrew dared to raise one hand and caress her reddish strands. "How could I not keep that vigilant considering you're so precious to me?"

That comment placed a smile on her face and she opened her eyes to look up at him, still comfortably wrapped up in his loving embrace. "I love you."

She did not say those words with the same intention he had hoped for. Yet, it felt just as good, as he had not heard it from her in a while. Returning her smile, Andrew bent down and kissed her forehead, tightening the hold around her a bit more. "I love you too, sweet angel."

X

Despite her wish to go outside and take a walk in the woods, Monica was still a little tired. The medication that remained in her veins caused her to doze off to a light sleep once in a while, like on that afternoon, after a joyful lunch time. Andrew entered the living room with quiet steps, bringing a cup of warm mocha latte in his hands but when he saw the little angel curled up in the small couch near the window.

With eyes filled with tenderness, he placed the mocha cup on the coffee table and knelt right next to her.

"Hey, sweet angel... you couldn't resist taking your afternoon nap, could you?" He said, gently caressing her hair. "I promise you I'll keep your mocha so you can drink it later. Tess made an exception today."

"Where are you taking me this time, Andrew?"

Monica's voice was low and those words came out of her lips while she was still in deep sleep, leaving Andrew in shock.

"You remember, don't you, angel? Your dreams... the moments we spent together... It's all in there, I know..."

The Irish angel did not speak again, but she filled Andrew's heart with hope and placed a smile on his sad face.

"It's okay, angel. I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I know you'll remember us someday." He whispered, bending his head to brush a loving kiss against her cheek.

"Andrew..."

Sam's voice interrupted the angel of death's moment of contemplation and made him turn his eyes from Monica's sleeping form. His co-workers stood side by side staring back at him with a serious expression.

"Can we talk?" Sam spoke, and by the look on Tess' face it was possible to see that she already knew what it was about.

Andrew nodded his head but before he unfolded the quilt next to Monica and covered his dearest friend with utmost tenderness.

"Rest, angel. The worst is gone now. I hope you have sweet dreams." He whispered against her ear, gently stroking her hair.

Sam left the living room and went up to the porch, shaking his head at the scene he had just seen and at what it implied. Quietly, Tess and Andrew followed him, and once they were away enough from the sleeping angel, Sam spoke again.

"I came here for two reasons. The first one was to see how Monica is doing. Even though I had the message that she would recover, I wanted to see her out of that hospital bedroom with my own eyes."

"That poor baby has had enough, Sam." Tess explained, emotion still lingering in her voice. "But thanks to the Father and to all of those who took care of her, she is doing just fine."

"I'm truly glad to hear it, Tess." He looked at Andrew, then, and the serious expression on his face became even more evident. "The other reason why I'm here is that I have an order to fulfil."

"I suppose it has to do with Monica and me." Andrew stared back at him defiantly,

"It has to do with you, Andrew. Monica is exactly where she is supposed to be and nothing is being asked from her other than resting and healing. She fought hard and was she did for those children and an entire city will always be remembered. But her actions demanded a lot from her and she's exhausted. She needs to rest."

"We'll take very good care of angel girl. The Father can be sure about it!" Tess reassured him, in a motherly way.

"I know that and I'm sure that the Father knows that too. You're also where you should be, Tess. Right here with Monica. Now it is Andrew who needs to change places."

"Please, Sam, don't tell that what I feel for Monica is wrong and that I should move away from her..."

"It's not me the One to tell you to move away from this cabin, Andrew, it is the Father Himself." The oldest angel spoke.

Andrew was speechless for a moment; and those words were like a devastating storm to the angel of death and for Tess as well. If Andrew was in the wrong place, if the Father himself was telling him to leave, then he had been acting against His will all the time and his feelings for Monica were not meant to be.

"I did not know..." was all that he could say before lowering his head.

"Sam, are you sure? There could be a mis-"

"I was set here to tell Andrew he should leave this cabin. He's no longer needed at Monica's side."

There were few times in his whole existence that Andrew found himself in a situation he did not know what to do. That was one of them. The blond angel certainly did not wish to go away from his soul mate. Even if she never remembered what they shared during her dreams, he would still be entitled to have her friendship, like he always did, and it would be enough for him.

But now God was telling him to leave, and if before he trusted that the love he felt for Monica would not be condemned, now he wondered the opposite.

"I don't get it, Sam. Doesn't the Father know that when that poor child wake up she'll ask for Andrew? That it was Andrew the angel who stood by her side all the time, holding her hand and whispering God's loving words in her ears in order to soothe her spirit?" Tess' questioning eyes stared back at the older angel in disbelief.

"Tess, you and I know that God doesn't make mistakes and we should know better than to question his orders." Sam spoke, with the same solemn tone in his voice. "Andrew must leave the cabin, but not this city."

"I... don't understand." The blond angel's face clouded with doubt.

"You should go downtown, watch and wait. It's all the Father is asking from you for a while." His co-worker spoke. "And now I should go. My mission here is over."

On the following second, it was only Tess and Andrew in the porch. The angel of death placed his hands over the railing and gazed at the vegetation that surrounded the cabin.

"Angel boy, I-"

"It's okay, Tess..." he gently interrupted her.

"I'm sure there is an explanation to this." She insisted, trying to find the best words to comfort him.

After a long minute, he turned to face his friend. "You're right, and I guess we'll only find it out if I do as I'm told."

The bitterness in his voice contrasted with his apparent calm.

The supervisor placed her hand over his heart. "I can feel so much suffering coming from here."

"That is why I think the Father was wise and merciful. If Monica could remember what happened between the two of us, then you'd be able to see equal suffering coming from her heart. If I'm to be the one to bear it all alone, then I'm more than pleased."

"And what do I tell angel girl? Don't you know that she's going to be broken-hearted when she wake up and find out that you're gone?"

Andrew managed a bittersweet smile. "Perhaps when she's in human form and fast asleep I can stay by her side once again. But for now, you can just tell her the truth: that I had to leave to accomplish another assignment."

Saying that, Andrew gave a step forward and kissed Tess' face, leaving the cabin behind afterwards.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Sad doe-like eyes peered through the bedroom window and rested on the exuberant vegetation that surrounded the little cabin built up in the mountains. But the usual curiosity that could be reflected on those brown pools had now been replaced by a slight melancholy for suddenly that wee shelter had become too lonely and too big.

Two long days had passed since Monica got there. In that human form, she still needed special attention and even though her recovery had been excellent, Dr. Richards recommended lots of resting for at least a week more. Monica understood it and did accordingly, having Tess to monitor her every move.

What was beyond the Irish angel's comprehension was why she still remained in that form, confined in that small cabin if, at least in her heart, she had already accomplished her assignment. Being an enthusiastic caseworker, Monica longed to be somewhere else, helping others to find courage and faith to face the adversities of life, taking God's message to those who needed it and being an instrument through which miracles could happen.

Besides this, she resented the fact that Andrew had left without saying goodbye. Knowing her dear friend so well, Monica was aware that he did not mean to disturb her before he left, both because he would never dare to interrupt her resting and also because saying goodbye would become ten times more difficult.

Tess explained he had been called on an assignment and his presence had been requested immediately. And now, Monica stood quietly hoping that everything turned out just fine for him. She finally turned her eyes away from the window and now gazed at the red rose that rested inside a small vase with water, on her bedside table. The flower had not bloomed yet and that fact alone intrigued her, as it had been with her since the time she woke up in hospital, nearly two weeks earlier.

With infinite care, Monica's fingertips touched the delicate bud and the contact elicited a slight smile from her. She loved all God's wonderful creations but what made that flower so special? She did not know who had given it to her, even though she had a slight suspicion it had been Andrew, probably when she was in hospital, still in a comma.

All of a sudden, a knock on the front door finally broke the almost palpable silence and also interrupted Monica's thoughts. Frowning, the angel in human form went downstairs, first looking for Tess as only now she was aware of how quiet the house was. It did not take her too long to find why: a note hanging on the mantelpiece exhibited a familiar handwriting.

"_Went to Joe's grocery store downtown. Mind your coffee compulsion!_"

Monica let out a slight chuckle at those brief words, as if she could hear the supervisor saying so. But once again, the knock on the door turned her attention to the outside.

"Hello? Is anybody home? My car broke down, I just need to use a telephone!"

The male voice coming from the porch sounded quite familiar and a quick look from the front window only confirmed her suspicions.

When Monica unlocked the door, it was Dr Richards' face that turned to be a surprised one.

"Monica?"

"Dr Richards." She smiled friendly at him.

"That's really unexpected!" He said, genuinely surprised at meeting his patient right there.

"Well, I should say so too!" She replied. "Not everyone who passes by the road is able to spot this wee cabin in between trees and bushes!"

"You're right in there, I just saw it because my car broke down and I had to walk to find help." He still could not believe that the young teacher who found a special place in his heart was standing right in front of him. "Do you actually live here?" He wanted to know.

Monica tilted her heard and kept her captivating smile. "I do... For a while." She looked deep inside the man's eyes and despite his smile, she could see there was much sadness in his spirit. It suddenly became clear to her all the suffering caused by his wife's death, the years of dedication to others, his victories, his losses... it seemed that the Irish angel had recovered her angelic abilities, or at least part of them.

And only then did she understand that the reason for her remaining in that form was greater than what her little heart could ever imagine.

Chuckling, Dr Richards shook his head, still in disbelief. "It's just that you're the last person I expected to meet on a day like this..."

Monica gave a step back and opened the door for him. "Please, come in. I understood you need some help with your car."

The doctor entered the house, admiring its cosy interior for a moment. "Yes, and I don't get any reception on my cell phone in here." He explained, showing his mobile, where one could read 'no signal' on the display. "I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Oh, we..." Monica was going to say that there had never been a telephone in that cabin, but before she could say so, her eyes suddenly spotted the appliance right on the side table. "...of course you can!" She finally spoke, indicating the machine and motioning for him to sit down.

X

Ever since Andrew left the cabin heading downtown Bountiful, he elected to remain in angelic form most of the time, thus invisible to the human eye. This way, observing the people who passed by became a little easier, and Andrew initially thought it would be a distraction to get his thoughts off Monica.

He could not be more mistaken.

Almost everything that surrounded him reminded the angel of death of his dearest friend. He soon learned that young Nicky and his grandparents had the habit of going to Jack's ice cream parlour at the end of the afternoon. Little Jimmy carried a broad smile on his face now, as the shared custody allowed him to straighten the bond with both his mom and dad, and Andrew had spotted the boy at the park twice, each time with a different parent. And wee Sarah could finally enjoy her mother's company instead of holding on to the telephone or the computer screen so she could talk to her for mere five or ten minutes.

They were all there, along with their other classmates. All of them enjoying the blessed lives they were meant to lead after being touched by an angel of God.

With his hands tugged in his pockets, Andrew strolled along the sidewalk wondering what his beloved Monica was doing at that exact moment. Her philosophical and many times funny remarks, her cheerful character and loving heart were some of the things that filled his existence with a lot more joy as constant reminders of God's love. Added to them, the beauty and meekness of her Gaelic features, combined with her sparkling brown eyes and long auburn strands that would frequently caress his own face whenever they were together formed a perfect picture and Andrew would never be tired of gazing at.

Except that now that picture only lived in his mind.

"C'mon, mom, we're gonna miss the movie!"

A little boy's voice, coming somewhere close to him, took Andrew out of his reverie and drew his attention to the other side of the street. A little boy, around six, was walking and looking back, signalling for his mother to rush. Andrew had seen that boy before, in the park, playing with the other kids. He was Karen's son.

Andrew saw the young nurse who took such good care of Monica walking far behind her son, carrying lots of packages from Joe's grocery store. Everything happened very fast: distracted, Karen's son stepped on the street without seeing the car that had just turned around the corner. The blond angel's quick movement happened at the same time the nurse let out a terrified cry. Andrew took hold on the little boy and pulled him to the sidewalk a second before the car passed by.

"Christian!"

Karen let go off her bags and ran up to her son and Andrew to find out that the boy was safe and sound in the arms of the one who she had known so far as "Monica's guardian."

"Mommy..."

Andrew helped the boy up so he could finally hold his mother, who knelt before him and took him in her arms as tightly as she could. The little boy's crying was only because he had been terribly scared but there was no sign of a scratch or bruise on his skin.

Andrew placed a supportive hand over Karen's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so..." She managed to control her crying and pulled away, surveying her boy's face and arms. "Baby, are you hurt?"

As he shook his head, the crowd that had formed around them could heave a sigh of relief and Andrew helped her stand up. The car driver stopped a few feet away and came to check on them. "I'm sorry, the boy appeared all of a sudden, I didn't see him!" He tried to apologise.

"It's okay, no one's got hurt." He said, turning to the nurse afterwards. "C'mon, I'll help you out."

"Andrew... you've just saved my son's life..." She said, teary eyes filled with much gratitude.

Not wanting any praise, he managed a short smile. "Is your house far from here?"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Dr Richards was nearly finishing a call to the insurance company when Monica entered the room carrying a tray with two mugs of warm coffee. She placed it on the coffee table and sat down across from him, who was instructing the company attendant about his exact location so that the toll truck could find his car.

"That's okay... okay, I'll be waiting for you. Thanks a lot, sir."

Once he hung up the phone, his attention was once again on the beautiful Irish lady who gazed at him with a smile.

"I hope you like it. It's my speciality, along with meat loaves." She said, picking one of the mugs and offering him.

Richards gladly accepted it, certain that he would never get tired of Monica's velvet accent. "Thank you, Monica. You shouldn't bother." He took a sip and his smile grew wider. "It's perfect."

"Thank you." She replied, glad to hear the compliment. "Tess says I tend to drink a tad more coffee than what I should but I always held great admiration for it, you know."

The doctor could not help chuckling at her comment, wondering if there could be a more adorable person in the world. "Well, as long as it's not your tenth mug, then I say you're free to enjoy it."

Her cheerful smile back at him was captivating.

"Well... Then I'm happy to know I'm still entitled for other five mugs!"

He gazed at her for a few seconds and then placed the cup back on the tray. "Anyway, I won't stay for too long. They're sending a toll truck within the next hour.

"You are not a bother, Dr Richards."

"David, please." He kindly interrupted.

"David." She repeated, and a hint of curiosity appeared on her face. "Were you assisting a patient?"

"Well, actually, many little patients. I... work as a volunteer in a hospital for children with special needs, in a city 50 minutes from Bountiful."

"Devoting some of your time to such a noble cause is a beautiful gesture." She said, with great admiration.

"So is saving children's lives."

Monica gazed deep inside the man's eyes for a second time, once again able to see all the hurt he carried in his heart. "Did something happen at this hospital today?"

That question took him off-guard. He blinked a few times before speaking again.

"I... I had the news that one of those children, a little girl named Rose, passed away last night."

That piece of news made her sad. "I'm so sorry."

"She...was seriously ill but we thought there could be something to be done, at least to alleviate her suffering." He lowered his head in defeat.

"David, do you believe in God?" Monica asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I used to have a... 'healthy respect' for what people consider a miracle and for the One who is responsible for it. But after all the pain and suffering I have to deal with almost every day, I came to the conclusion that people end up looking for a way to soften their losses in life."

"I see. And in your daily work, have you ever had contact with those people after you saw them going through so much?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, with one of them: myself. You know, Monica, my wife was this cheerful, lively person that everyone likes to have as their best friend. But none of this counted when she fell ill and no one could do anything for her except wait for her to die."

"But it did not stop you from working harder everyday to become a better doctor."

"You're right, it didn't. I guess work was the only thing I turned into when she was gone. It kept me sane."

"Don't you think that by moving on with your beautiful gift you gave your wife's passing a new meaning? That by treating the sick you honoured her memory?."

"I never saw it that way..."

"You have a noble mission here on this Earth, David Richards, and even though you do not acknowledge God as real, He loves you and is very proud of your actions."

"It's... nice of you to say so, Monica, but-"

The doctor's next words were abruptly interrupted when a splendid glow started to involve Monica's small body. It quickly grew brighter and made her look even more beautiful.

To Monica, it also came as a surprise as finally the Irish angel had regained her original form.

"M-Monica?" He tried to speak, in total disbelief.

"Please, don't be afraid." She said, offering a friendly smile. "I'm an angel."

"An angel? You're an angel?"

"Yes. All this time, you've been treating a messenger of God. An angel turned into a human form in order to accomplish His plans." He rose to his feet and ran a hand through his head.

"I... I could never imagine... I just can't believe it!"

"Oh, but you can. Don't be afraid of 'believing.' You believed I could heal. You gave me a chance." She also stood up and walked up to him so they could stay face to face. "And you did the same with so many others who have come to meet you in the most difficult moments of their lives."

"It's different... I had Medicine to back me up, I had years of study to give me confidence that I was doing the right thing and the ability in my hands to perform surgeries."

"Exactly..." She gave a step forward and took his hands in both of hers; her touch was as gentle as it could be. "The only thing missing is faith to understand that all these skills you've just listed were originally given to you by a loving Father; beautiful gifts that you've been using as years go by. Faith to believe that your beloved wife is now with God, where there is no pain and no suffering."

Instant tears appeared in the corner of his eyes at the mention of his wife. "Is she?"

"Yes. And she loves you so much that all that she wants from you is that you move on with your life and let all this great suffering that you carry in your heart be replaced by joy and the certainty that there is a God and that He loves you very much."

"I loved her so much!"

"Then you'll be happy to know that she's surrounded by much love. And she's praying that you feel just as much loved as she does right now. Missing someone we love is alright, Daniel. But you cannot spend the rest of your life cultivating sorrow and grief because this is not what God wants from you."

"Moving on is... so difficult..."

"I know, and the Father knows that too. That's why He sent you one of his messengers: to let you know that you're not alone in this. He has been holding your hand and supporting you all the way and will continue doing so if you just let him."

A bittersweet smile appeared on his crying face as he looked at their hands together. "I guess God could not have chosen a better angel to tell me all those things..." He said, eliciting a moved smile from her. "And on second thoughts, you could only be an angel. What you did for those children, the way you captivated everyone at the hospital, including myself..."

Slightly blushed, she let out a small chuckle.

"Andrew and Tess... are they...?"

"Yes, they are."

"Well... I'd say they're very lucky to have you by their side. But I guess you'll tell me 'lucky' isn't exactly the most appropriate word!"

"No, it isn't. And I can tell you I'm very blessed to have them in my existence. Having someone we love deeply and with our whole heart in our existence is the best way to expand God's love."

The doctor nodded his head. "I think I know what you mean. And I'll be forever thankful, Monica." He gave her hand a light squeeze. "And this moment will be etched on my mind forever, I promise."

"Oh, there is no need to promise. We always carry important moments in our memory and in our hearts..." She said, moving her eyes to look at an invisible spot ahead of her, as if those words were not only meant to him but also to herself. On the following instant, her slight smile grew wider and she added. "...no matter what happens, they will always be there."

X

"Saying thanks sounds too little after what you did for us, Andrew." Karen spoke. After saving her young son's life, he kindly offered to escort them up to their house – the blond angel knew she was still too nervous and did not want to leave until he felt she was alright again.

"I'm thankful too, Karen." He said, watching her questioning expression. "To be exactly where I should be."

"I guess so too." The young nurse managed a slight smile. "It's past our afternoon snack; please come in and join us?"

Now it was Andrew who smiled. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Please? It's the least I can do after everything that's happened."

Andrew agreed to make them some company and if in the beginning Karen's son was still too scared at the incident, now the little boy seemed to be slowly coming to his usual mood. While she arranged warm homemade cookies and sandwiches, along with fruit juice and iced tea, young Christian showed his saviour his collection of model cars.

"The Cadillac is my favourite one." He explained, placing the toy over the coffee table.

Chuckling, as the red vehicle immediately reminded him of Tess, Andrew nodded his head. "The Cadillac is quite a beautiful car! But all of them are really neat, Christian, you got yourself a fine collection!"

Pleased to hear it, the little boy smiled. "Thanks!"

Karen entered the room bringing a tray, which she carefully placed over the coffee table. "Alright, you showed Andrew your car collection but now it's time to wash your hands before we eat!" She said, and then turned to Andrew. "Model cars is his favourite hobby, but there's also something else he loves doing!"

"Andrew knows I like playing soccer, mommy." The little boy spoke.

"Oh, so you told him already, huh?"

"No, he saw me playing in the park the other day. He was there too, with the pretty lady."

Andrew's mind travelled back in time when he took Monica's soul on one of their journeys. It had been to the park. He remembered that Christian and his little friends were playing there, attentively watched by Karen, while he told Monica about the young nurse and her devotion to all her patients. At a certain moment, one of the children threw the ball where he and Monica were and his beloved friend could not resist returning it. It was Christian the one who took it back from her hands.

"He must be talking about Monica." Karen said, at first not aware that on the day it happened, the Irish teacher was still in hospital. "Christian, sweetie, go wash your hands, will you?"

"Yes, mommy."

They watched as the little boy disappeared through the corridor and then Karen frowned with slight confusion. "On second thought, it can't be... Monica was still hospitalised on that day..."

For a moment, Andrew did not know what to say, and he did not have to, as she went on talking. "Oh, how clumsy of me, sorry, Andrew, it could have been someone else, I-"

"It was Monica." He gently interrupted. "She loves outings in the park."

She managed a short smile. "There were times when I looked at you two in the hospital and had the certainty that you were made for each other."

The angel smiled, wondering if someday his beloved "angel" would remember their love story.

"There was this... same joy in this house, when Christian's father was alive." The words came out of her mouth before she knew it and she could not disguise the sadness that the memory of her latest husband brought her.

Besides this, Andrew had already noticed her deep admiration for Monica's doctor.

"Tess told me that Monica is having a fine recovery, by the way." She quickly said, changing the topic.

"Tess?" He spoke, slightly confused.

"Yes, I met her at Joe's grocery store minutes before you..." A chill ran down her spine at the memory of the incident. "...before you met us in the street."

Andrew was surprised at that piece of information.

The nurse fell pensive for a few moments, as if analyzing the latest events on that same afternoon. **"**Actually...it's quite a coincidence that I met you and Tess on the same day..."

"Karen, I've existed long enough to know that there are no coincidences." He said, and in his eyes and in the smile on his face it was possible to detect all the confidence he seemed to have lost after he was told to leave the cabin. The young nurse's next words only confirmed that the reason for Andrew's leaving did not have anything to do with punishment or disapproval. God's children needed angels to intercede and spare them from great pain – Christian's life was at risk and if anything happened to the little boy, his own mother would have her soul crushed forever.

With a serious expression on her face, Karen looked at him nearly in disbelief. "I met Tess at Joe's grocery store just a couple of minutes before that car nearly hit Christian. She had offered us a ride...As a matter of fact, she insisted on it and I refused because I like to walk by the park with Christian... And then there was you...If you were not there..."

A beautiful golden glow started to involve Andrew's form and as he let God's light touch him, the angel of death smiled – both at the chance to perform his Father's work and at the feeling of His love flooding his heart.

Karen caught on her breath with some immediate tears in the corner of her eyes. "What...what's going on?" Despite her question, she already sensed Andrew's true nature, for unlike Dr Richards, her faith in God had never been put into question.

"I'm an angel, Karen." He spoke, with a friendly smile and aware that she was not afraid.

Two instant tears rolled down her face and she nodded. "I...I know you are...And Tess..."

"...and Monica. And we remained in this city because Monica wasn't the only one who had a mission to accomplish here." He reached out and searched for her hand. "...and today I was sent to you not only to save Christian's life. I also have a message to deliver. God loves you, Karen Starks. And He is very happy with how you're bringing up your son. Christian will grow and do wonderful things that will make his heavenly Father very proud."

"I've always believed that Christian and I were not alone. That somehow God looked at us and gave me courage to move on without Christian's father."

"Oh, yes, He did. God was with you through hard times, holding your hand and crying with you. But what He wants from you now is that you stop crying. Your grief has lasted too long and you don't deserve to hold it inside your heart forever."

"I... I've been trying..."

"I know you have. I'm a good observer myself." He offered a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't had much success..." Her bittersweet smile and those few words had a greater meaning which Andrew understood very well.

"Karen, for you to feel free to love again you need to let go of all this sadness that your husband's passing caused you. This is what the Father wants from you. And by doing this, you'll be able to help all those who are dear to you."

"What if those who are dear to me are not willing to open their hearts?"

"And what if I told you that this is exactly _your_ assignment? Teach someone how to move on with their life."

"Do you think so?"

"I don't 'think,' I _know_ it because this is the message God wanted me to deliver you. And He trusts you'll be able to fulfil this mission."

She nodded her head with gratitude and with a hopeful expression on her face. "Thank you, Andrew... For everything."

"Please, don't thank me, Karen. I'm only His messenger."

"I promise that I'll honour His request."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

With his hands tugged in his pockets, the blond angel walked along the city park; the last golden sunrays of the afternoon adding a special colour to his surroundings, making flowers and trees look like a painting and the lake, a mirror of the now orange sky.

Despite the fact that he loved all his Father's creations, Andrew's mind was not set on that beautiful scenario. Now that his assignment in that lovely small town had finally come to an end, he wondered what would become of him and Monica and their love. Would she ever remember their romance? And if so, what would be her reaction? Those questions had been in his mind for a while now and longing for answers, he stopped his walk on a spot near the lake and turned his green eyes to the horizon.

"Father...I want to ask for Your forgiveness, for I've been selfish. Angels are sent here to accomplish a noble mission and I was too blind to see that. I was too blind to realise that, in Your infinite wisdom, You placed me away from Monica because there were people who needed an angel next to them, not because of what I feel for her. I thank You for showing me the right path to follow and to put the right words in my mouth so that I could bring comfort to one of Your children."

He made a short pause, contemplating the placid lake before him. It reminded him of Monica and of one of the many short pauses in between assignments when they took an opportunity to do simple things that only a human form would allow them, such as going bowling, playing pinball and having some ice cream. On that specific occasion, he tried to teach her how to throw pebbles in the water and make them bounce on the surface of the lake. Andrew was patient and encouraged her in all of her attempts, but she never made it – and there was not a single sign of disappointment in her sweet doe-like eyes. Sharing that moment with him was what mattered to her.

"And now I'm here to beg for Your mercy. I love Monica." The angel of death kept on talking. "There is nothing I can do about it but to nurture this feeling inside my heart, even if she never remembers what happened between the two of us. Please, don't take this away from me...please, Father, allow me to continue to be at her side as I'll never ask from her anything else other than her friendship..."

And then tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he heard God's loving message – his love for Monica, a lovely Irish angel moulded with such special care, was genuine and pure and it would never be condemned or considered wrong. His lips curved in a crying smile, as he still could not believe that the conflict and worry that had been haunting his heart over the last few weeks had finally been shattered.

"Thank You, Father. I promise I'll honour these feelings and the gift of her company, even if it takes a life time for her to remember... or even if she doesn't remember at all, being able to be close to her is already more than I deserve."

The silence of his surroundings was only broken by the occasional chirping of the birds and by the soft sound of the leaves as the soothing summer breeze passed by. The blond angel had been so absorbed in his prayers and in the peace of that green area that he initially did not notice the other angel who had just materialised a few steps behind him. She was smiling and her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders, with a few strands flying with the soft wind. And for a moment she did not speak as there was so much to say to him that words did not seem enough to express what she was feeling.

But it did not take more than a few heartbeats for the angel of death feel her presence – Monica had an aura of love and serenity that would be noticeable anywhere she went. Andrew frowned and swallowed hard before turning around to face her and was immediately greeted by her affectionate gaze back at him.

"I suppose I'm... 'improving' my sense of direction as I managed to find you at the first attempt..." She joked, tilting her head to look at him; her smile never fading.

Not knowing what to say, Andrew managed a half smile, still surprised at the fact that she was standing right before him. "Monica..."

Starting a short walk up to him, she spoke again. "But then again, I confess I had some 'help' in that venture..."

It was Andrew who finally crossed the remaining distance between them took her in his arms just as she ended her sentence. "Angel...I didn't know you had fully recovered." He said, stroking her perfumed hair.

"I did..." She pulled away just a few inches so that they could look at each other's eyes. "I recovered not only my angelic status but also the memory of those of what I consider the most important moments of existence." The Irish angel spoke. "And their little reminder has finally bloomed." She was referring to the small rose he had given her the last time they met.

Andrew stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling his heart full with upmost love for the little angel in his arms. "You recovered you memory." He simply stated and despite the fact that his smile had faded, a great sensation of peace finally filled his spirit.

Tears soon formed in the corner of Monica's eyes and they did not take too long to roll down her face. "I remember every single moment..." She let out a small sob. "And the only thing I'm deeply sorry for is not remembering what we shared as soon as I woke up in that hospital-"

"Shh..." Andrew gently silenced her by pressing his index finger against her lips. "It doesn't matter any longer. Having you right here with me is already a gift, either you remembered it or not, baby."

"I missed you..." She kept on gazing at him with tears filling her eyes. "And when I regained my angelic form everything that happened with us came back to my mind and I could finally understand why I was feeling something was missing since the day I regained my consciousness."

"I didn't have the courage to trig any flashback."

"Why, Andrew? You were suffering so much and although I could feel it I could not understand it. I thought that it was due to all you'd been through being at my side while I was in hospital..."

"If you knew it, there would be two of us suffering had we go separate ways."

"But we don't have to. I heard it from the Father Himself!"

He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "That's right, angel, we don't have to."

She was quiet for a moment as his protectiveness towards her was moving. "I love you." Monica spoke again. "When I finished my assignment I prayed for guidance and the Father told me that I was free to follow my heart because this day would be granted to the two of us and all I could think of was to come to you and tell you this in person."

Andrew gently wiped her tears and stroked her cheek with tenderness, hypnotised by her beauty. "I love you, angel. You are my miracle, Monica, my special blessing. And I promised the Father to honour our love for rest of my eternity."

A trembling and crying smile broke on her face as she gently took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I'll spend the rest of my eternity thanking God for sending me the one angel with the ability to fill my heart with so much love and joy."

As their gaze never broke, Andrew bent his head and their faces inched closer. Feeling his warm breath, Monica finally closed her eyes in expectation and when the angel of death's lips touched hers, she felt her human heart beating faster with a mix of love and excitement. Andrew's touch was soft and warm and at the same time she felt his strong arms encircling her waist so that he could bring her closer, filling her spirit with a sensation of protectiveness and peace.

After all they had been through, the blond angel felt like never letting her go away from his arms again. With infinite tenderness, he entangled his fingers through her auburn hair, applying gentle pressure on the base of her neck as their love kiss continued for a small eternity, only broken many seconds later.

"Tell me it'll be like this every time we meet..." She whispered, running her hands over his chest up to his strong shoulders.

"It'll be like this for the rest of our existence. And with the Father's blessing." He said, gently cupping her face with the palm of his hand, eliciting a beautiful smile from her.

"You know what this moment looks like? Another one of those beautiful dreams."

"It does. But I don't think any dream could ever be as sweet as this..." He bent down and kissed her lips once again, feeling her smile against his own lips. "Come with me. There's a place where we should go..."

X

From the same spot they had been when they last met, up in the mountains and not far from the cabin, the two angels rested and admired the view. The afternoon ended with shades of yellow and purple crossing the cloudless sky as a symphony of chirping birds returning to their nests echoed throughout the forest. The top of the tall trees were their "home" and from the top of the hills one could see that these trees looked like a green carpet spread all over the land that surrounded Bountiful. To Andrew and Monica it was a breathtaking scenario and the fact that they could contemplate it in each other's company only made it even more enchanting.

"...I was told that Dr Richards and Karen will meet outside hospital soon." Monica spoke, comfortably resting the back of her head against Andrew's chest as he kept his both arms wrapped around her shoulders. They were sitting on the green ground against a fallen tree trunk not far from the edge of a cliff.

Andrew could notice the dreamy-like look in her eyes as her thoughts travelled to a not so far future and a romantic plot started to be formed. They had spent the last hour remembering their latest assignment and what had happened during each other's absence, and the more they talked, the more the blond angel regretted his initial thoughts about being sent away from Monica because of their love. They were angels in the first place and, directly or not, were God's instruments to touch those people's life. Their temporary separation had only happened as a mean to help Dr Richards, Karen and her young son, Christian.

"It'll be an 'accidental' meeting, from what I know. None of them will be expecting it to happen." The Irish angel happily concluded the little piece of news.

With a slight smile, finding her enthusiasm rather endearing, Andrew stroked her face with tenderness. "I'm happy for them. And I can tell you are too."

Monica eyed him back and managed a sheepish smile. "Tess said I'm slightly too sentimental and romantic at times..."

"Which only makes you more adorable to me."

She narrowed her eyes with some mischief. "I'm inclined to say that your thoughts are not quite neutral, don't you think?"

Chuckling, Andrew kissed her cheek and nodded his head. "Guilty!"

"The last time we met, we watched the sunrise from here, now it's fair enough we can enjoy the sun setting behind the mountains too." The Irish angel spoke, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes. It was... an attempt to make you remember our last meeting when you woke up in hospital." He said, a hint of sorrow still clinging in his voice.

Monica was quick to turn to him again and touch his face. "It did help. The rose you gave me and your loving words were the first memories that crossed my mind when I remembered what happened."

And to reinforce those words, she inched closer and pressed her lips against his. It took Andrew only a heartbeat to adjust to her unexpected and sweet caress as he tightened the hold around her and returned that kiss with the same affection.

"There'll be more sunsets like this, I promise you, sweet angel." He spoke against her lips, their faces only inches apart.

Smiling, she searched for his green eyes again. "And I'll keep each one of them in my heart, just like this one."

Andrew still kissed her lips once again, and then her forehead, and they fell silent for a few more seconds. But Monica was the one who spoke again. "Sunrise... sunset... Just like the lovely song we danced a couple of years ago..." Monica caught in her breath to hum a few verses but before that she turned her eyes to her dearest friend and could see the amusement on his face. "On second thought, I think this lovely sunset doesn't need a live performance..."

Chuckling, Andrew dared to hold her a bit tighter. "I beg to differ, since the performer is just as lovely."

Monica narrowed her eyes and gazed back at him with equal amusement. "You must love me very much..."

"With all my heart." He said, brushing a loving kiss against her cheek. "With all my heart, sweet angel."

The end.

_**Thank you all for the always so kind feedback and for following this story until its conclusion. I really hope you have enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you. **_

_**Hope you have a lovely Sunday and I just want to let you know that I'll be around again very soon with a new story, this time co-written with my dear friend, Kimbre.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Deyse**_


End file.
